Loving My Wolf
by Tanja83
Summary: Bella goes to confront Jake after not seeing him in nearly 3 weeks. While there she ends up being imprinted on by one of the pack members. See what happens between her and her very own wolf. Does she accept him human and wolf. Rated M for language/lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I had been sitting in my truck outside his house for what seems like hours and hours, but when I looked at the time on my cell phone it said 1:10pm. Okay, so it hasn't been that long I have only been sitting here for about 5 minutes. I know hes in there, and the only reason I know is because as I was pulling up to the house I seen him run from the trees just outside his yard and straight inside, atleast I think it was him. And why was he coming from the trees? He probably thinks I didn't see him, but I did. I should just leave and save myself the heartache that I know is going to come. But he's my best friend so I figured the least he could do is tell me what I did wrong. What exactly did I do to him that made him want to stop talking to me, after he swore, no, he promised me he would never hurt me. But thats exactly what he was doing. Its been 2 weeks 3 days 17 hours and 26 minutes since I last seen him. Sigh.

Finally, I mustered up all the courage I could, took a deep breath, got out of my truck and started walking up to the door. As I was walking up to the door I began to feel like I was being watched. But looking around and not seeing anyone I continued to the door. I reached the door in a few short steps, great now I just have to knock. I took another breath and went to knock on the door. But before I could even knock the door swung open.

I stood there in complete shock. Who was this man? There is no way this was him, it couldn't be. But when I looked into those beautiful deep chocolate eyes of his I knew it was him. When I seen him last he looked nothing like he does now. What happened to him, now don't get me wrong. He doesn't look bad at all. As matter of fact he looked finger lickin good. Yes I know I said we were best friends. But he is always telling me he loves me and wants to be more than just friends. I kept telling him I wasn't ready, that was until yesterday. I took in all his new features his feet which were currently bare at the moment, all the way up to his abs. Wait, what..where, why wasn't he wearing a shirt, not that I minded at all. I realized I had been staring at him with my jaw hanging open. I quickly shut it, and when I looked up into his eyes I was actually a little scared. At first I could see a glint of happiness shine through, but that was quickly followed by guilt and than anger. I gulped, and was getting ready to open my mouth, but he beat me to it.

"What are you doing here Bella? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you ever again." Jake grunted out through his clenched teeth. Okay, that was true he did say that, my final attempt at trying to reach him on the phone which he had finally answered, is when he told me this.

"I..I know thats what you said, but I couldn't just accept that you truly meant that Jake I.." I was cut off by him.

"No, Bella, I really truly honest to god did mean it. So LEAVE NOW! I don't want you hear, why can't you get that through your head! " This time he yelled at me.

"But Jake w..why are you doing this to me. Why are you speaking to me like this. Is it because I wasn't ready, is that why?" I was getting a little choked up, but I was trying to be strong I didn't want to cry not in front of him. I did enough crying over the last two weeks.

"No Bells, damnit thats not why. I need you to leave now. Im just not good enough for you, not anymore." He wasn't yelling this time, his voice was back to normal, but still had a bit of a tone to it. But when he said that I felt a lump rising up my throat. Thats exactly what he said to me when he left. I slowly wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to hold myself together. I came over here to tell him that I was ready. But than he knowingly through that in my face, he had to of known what those words would remind me of. I only told him what he said to me when he left me. I did however leave out the part of him being a vampire and all. Before I even had a chance to stop the tears they were already trickling out, and down my cheeks.

I went to turn away from him and walk away. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't want me anymore. Before I could even take my first step I felt him grip my arm and spin me towards him. He had me crushed up against his chest, and his arms wrapped around me, he lowered his head to my shoulder.

"God, Bells, I am soo sorry. Damn it. I shouldn't have said that. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you and here I am doing exactly that." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Bella.." Whatever he was about to say I'm not sure he just stopped talking. I looked up at him and thats when I saw them. Walkng towards us were four huge guys. They each had this angry look on their faces. Jake's arms unwrapped from around me and he pushed me behind him. I didn't know why he did this, but when I peeked around him I saw one of the guys walk closer to us than the others.

"Damn Jake you never follow orders, she needs to leave NOW. You know you can't be around her anymore." He looked right at me when he said this. His eyes locked with mine, I couldn't look away. I was lost in the moment with him. He hadn't made the move to look away either. Our weird little moment was broken when Jake pushed me further behind him. And thats the moment when all hell broke loose.

I couldn't believe the sounds I was hearing coming from Jake. I swear it sounded like he was growling, but the sound wasn't coming from just him. I tried to peer around Jake to see who else was growling. What I seen was the same guy who I was locked eyes with hunched over somewhat and shaking. He was shaking so bad, but he all of a sudden stopped when he noticed me staring. He took one last look at me and Jake, he whispered something so quiet to the guy standing next to him I couldn't even hear it. And than just like that he was gone, he took off running back in the direction from where they first came.

The other guys just stood there until the older looking one told them something and they all left, well except for him. He turned toward us and walked up to us. He had a bit of a glare on his face just looking at us. He began speaking to Jacob first in Quileute, I guess he didn't want me hearing what he had to say. And by the look on Jake's face I could tell it wasn't something good. This was really annoying me I wanted to know what the hell was being said.

"Hey! How about you repeat that in english this time so I can hear what you have to say too. I know it has something to do with me." I yelled at the guy.

"Your right it does have to do with you, but right now that's not for me to say what it is that's wrong. But Jake is right you two really can't be friends its not safe for you to be around him anymore. So come on Jake we gotta go." He had some nerve telling me this.

"Who do you think you are. You can't go bossing people around, especially not someone who is MY friend. How could you tell me who is or isn't safe for me to be around. Jake is perfectly safe to be around, trust me I have been a lot worse than him. So why don't you take your macho brooding self back to where you were before you interrupted us!" I yelled at him.

"NO, actually your wrong its not safe for you to be around him at all right now. You have no idea what you are talking about. He is not good for you. So like I said before Jake, lets go."

I couldn't take this anymore I was so sick of people saying who was and wasn't safe for me to be around. It was my choice who I was around and when I was around them. Bad enough I had to deal with this crap from him. I wasn't about to deal with it coming from this guy.

He took a step away but stopped turned to look over his shoulder at Jake. They had some sort of silent conversation or understanding of some sorts because Jake started to follow him. Oh hell no, I was not about to lose my best friend over this guy. I followed right behind Jacob and grabbed hold of his arm making him stop walking. The guy having noticed this was now glaring at me. But I wasn't backing down, as matter of fact I did something that I probably will regret for a long time coming. I walked right up to him and slapped him hard across the face. OUCH! Shit that hurt, god I hope I didn't break it. The guy looked stunned at first and raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed where I just slapped him at. Jake grabbed hold of me around the wrist that wasn't hurt and pulled me back towards him again. I looked up to him and seen the same shocked face on him as the guy. I don't blame him I couldn't believe I just did that either. I'm not normally like that, I just couldn't help it though, the guy just pissed me off. We all just stood there silently waiting for the next thing to happen. Either that or they were waiting for me to start swinging again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know who started it first, but before I knew it Jake and I were in a huge fit of laughs. I was having trouble breathing I was laughing so hard. I knew we were both laughing because the fact that I just stood up to this guy who is like 3 times my size. He could probably hurt me really really bad if he wanted. Speaking of which, I turned back to look at the guy he was attempting to give us an evil glare. I say attempting because thats exactly what it was, an attempt. And the next thing you know he started laughing too. It took a few minutes before our laughters died down. Jake was the first of us to speak.

"Sam, umm I'm sorry. I did tell her, honest I did. But I can't not be friends with her anymore. I promised her I would be there for her whenever she needed me. I promised I wouldn't hurt her, and thats exactly what I did." Jake told him this while reaching to grab my hand in his. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how I didn't realize it before when he first hugged me, but man Jake was hot.

"Jake, your like really hot."

"Aww thanks Bells, see I always knew you had a thing for me." And bring on the blush. I slapped him on the arm.

"Thats so not what I meant Jake and you know it." Okay so I was half lieing, he was pretty damn hot. "I meant your hot like fever hot. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, that. Um, yes actually I feel great."

"Why do you feel so hot than?"

"Bells don't worry about it, its just the way us Quileute's are." He smiled down at me with that big toothy smile of his that I love so much. Thats when I heard a throat being cleared. Oops I forgot he was still here.

"Um, Sam is it?" He nodded "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you. But seriously you can't tell us we can't be friends. We have been friends forever, I'm not just going to leave and never see him again."

"Bella its okay, it didn't even hurt really. Maybe my pride but thats it. Are you okay though? You did slap me pretty hard." Thats when Jake took my hand that I slapped Sam with in his two huge hands and examined it. I admit it still hurt pretty bad. God I hope I didn't do any huge damage to it. I know I didn't break it, but damn it still hurt. I flinched and hissed when he applied a little pressure towards my palm by my wrist.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I think you maybe spranged it. Only you would hurt yourself while trying to hurt someone else." He smirked at me.

"Damn Bella I'm sorry you hurt yourself, while slapping me. Jake why don't you take her to the hospital get that checked out. We will just talk later tonight alright. See you later Bella, again I'm sorry. I guess there isn't really much I can do, I can see your as stubborn as Jake says and your not going to leave. So Jake you can still be friends with her, I apologize." Sam said this all with a little smirk on his face. Before he left he looked Jake in the eyes and it was like a silent conversation passed between the two, because Jake nodded his head and than Sam turned and left.

"Well Bells come on lets get you to the hospital and have that checked out. Why don't you go wait in your truck while I go grab a shirt and shoes okay?" I just nodded and went back to my truck. I didn't really want to go to the hospital, thats where I went the first time he saved my life, but I knew I had to my hand and wrist were really starting to hurt. I just took a deep breath and sat in my truck waiting for Jake. I didn't have to wait too long because the next thing I knew my door was being opened. I almost fell out because I was leaning against it slightly but Jake stopped me from falling.

"Gee Bells, first you tell me I'm hot now your just falling all over me." He had the biggest grin on his face. He helped me back into the seat and pushed me making me slide across the seat to the passenger side.

"Oh shut up Jake I was not falling on you, okay I mean I did fall but your the one who opened my door. Your suppose to get in on the passenger side not my side." I told him this while trying to hide my blush. What was with him and making me blush all the time.

"Yeah Bella normally I would, but how do you think your getting to the hospital. You can't exactly shift the gears with your hand like that."

"Oh, heh yeah I forgot. Well than come on lets get me to the hospital. Its been awhile since I've been there I'm sure they all miss me."

It was a somewhat quiet drive to the hospital, but we did talk, well I did he just kept on telling me how sorry he was that he left me. I just reassured him that I was fine now, and that he better not leave me like that again. We pulled into the parking lot, and thats when I noticed Charlie's cruiser was here.

"I wonder why my dad is here?"

"Maybe he knew you were going to be here, you know you are a big klutz and all."

"Haha. Very funny Jake."

We got out of the truck and walked into the hospital. I seen Charlie walking towards us and when he looked up and seen us his eyes just about bugged out of his head. He rushed over to us with a bit of a panicked look on his face.

"Hey Bells, Jake. What are you doing here? Whats wrong? Did something happen?"

"Hey dad, um I kind of spranged my hand..while slapping Sam across the face."

" Wait. Sam? Sam Uley?"

"Yeah Charlie Sam Uley?" Jake answered him

I turned towards Charlie. "Sam Uley? I thought he looked somewhat familiar." I remembered him because hes the one who had found me out in the woods where he left me.

"Uhh yeah Bella, anyways why did you go and slap him for?"

"Because Cha-Dad, I finally was able to talk to Jacob and than Sam and three other guys come up behind us glaring at us. Anyways, Sam was basically yelling at Jacob telling him we can't be friends and that is not safe for me. I wasn't going to just sit there and let him talk to Jake like that. He can't make decisions for him like that. So, I slapped him and let him know exactly that."

Charlie had a smile on his face while looking back and forth between Jake and I.

"Anyways dad why are you here?"

"Oh, just dealing with a little problem we had earliar." He gave Jake this knowing look. Hmm okay that was weird. "Well I need to head to the station get some paper work filled out. I'm glad you two are talking again. I'll see you back at home."

"Okay dad, bye."

It didn't take long for me to be seen and have x-rays done. Jake was right I did sprang it, the doctor just about fell out of his chair laughing after I told him how I got hurt. Of course he would laugh I'm always coming in here with some sort of injury I give to myself. And I always get seen by the same doctor. About a half hour later Jake and I were on our way back to La Push. He asked me if I wanted to hang out watch some movies. I of course agreed, I still wanted to talk to him about finally being ready.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know why Sam still wants us to watch Jacob, I mean the kid has already phased. What else is there for us to watch for, besides he hasn't been in contact with anyone either. Yeah that includes his precious little leech lover. I swear if I have to hear that kid moping around and whining about not being able to see her I'm going to throw him off a cliff.

_"Shut the hell up Paul, stop calling her that. She went through hell after he left her and I promised her I wouldn't leave her. But I broke all the promises I ever made to her."_ Jacob whined, yet again.

_"Thats exactly what your leech lover is though, shes a damn LEECH LOVER. You do remember she was in love with one of them right. And obviously she still is since she didn't even give you the time of day. If you would stop your whining and crying about not being able to see her anymore than maybe I'll shut up." _

All this kid does is whine about her, he can't honestly expect me to leave him alone about it. Shit think about something else and I won't fuck with you.

_"I can't Paul, I hurt her too much. Shes always calling my house leaving messages, you should hear her. She is completely heart broken, and I caused it this time." _He drifted off.

_"Actually I do hear it when your constantly thinking of it over and over again. You can't see hear, you could lose control and hurt her." _I was actually starting to feel a little bad for the kid.

I was stuck patrolling with mopey right now. We have been picking up a scent of two leeches for about a week now. They keep coming and going, not sure what the hell they are doing. Everytime we get close to getting them they slip away, I can't wait to catch them. Its been boring around here lately, if I catch one of them I'm sure I'll take pleanty pleasure in tearing it apart. Not 20 minutes later I heard a howl, and than Jacob's thoughts right away.

_"Paul shit quick get over here, I have a fresh trail, but theres also a couple hikers over this way." _Jake was panicking a little.

_"Alright Jake calm down I'm on my way do not try anything stupid, wait until I get there."_ I was the beta so I knew when I told him this he had to listen. _"I'm going to alert the other guys, just wait follow the trail but do nothing else."_

_"Yeah alright Paul just hurry up and get here." _

Not a second later after sounding the alert, I felt the other guys phasing in.

_"What the hell Paul, man I just got off my shift I'm tired as fuck this better be good." _Jared complained.

_"Whats up Paul..Oh shit Jake we're on our way."_ This coming from Embry.

_"Jake we're all on our way hold the leech off."_ Sam said to Jake, since said leech was approaching the hikers.

I was the first to get to Jacob. Damn, this trail definately is fresh. Why the hell is the leech coming so close to town now? This hiking trail is too close to town for it not to be noticed if it were to attack someone. Jake and I were zeroing in on the leech now. He was getting a little too close to these hikers. Shit forget the other guys we don't have time to wait. We can take him down its just one leech.

_"Paul go ahead don't wait for us, but try to lure him away from the hikers he's too damn close." _Sam said.

_"Shit, hes too quick Sam, he just fucking grabbed one of the hikers, and took off with him."_

_"Alright we're coming up behind you now."_

The leech had to of smelt us coming after him now. Hes crazy if he thinks hes getting away.

_"Jared and Embry check the other hikers. Paul you Jake and I are getting this fucker, NOW."_

Jared and Embry went to help the others while we took off after the leech. It didn't take us long to reach him. He was just about to start feasting on his victim when we got there. The leech turned torward us and hissed. I was closest to him, and his stench was almost too much. His victim turned torward our direction when she seen him turn. His slight distraction was all we needed. I slowly began stepping torwards him, Sam was coming in from the right and Jake was coming from the left. He didn't know what to do, I could see his eyes flickering back and forth between the three of us. The woman's heart beat had begun to beat irratically. As we got closer, he flung her through the air and she just barely missed a tree. But unfortunately she didn't miss the huge boulder that was next to the tree.

"_Jake make sure shes okay, Paul lets get him."_ Sam ordered

The leech thought that by throwing the woman he would beable to make his escape. Yeah right, he wasn't so bright. He wasn't even fast enough to get away from us, we got up to him in seconds. I lept at him sinkng my canines right into his waist. I took a huge chunk out of him at the same time Sam got hold of one of his arms. Before we knew it we had him completely pulled apart. We phased back and I pulled the lighter from the small satchel I had tied around my ankle. I flung it at the leeches body parts and they went up in flames.

Sam and I went back to where Jake and the woman were. He had phased back while the woman was passed out. She didn't get hurt too bad just a broken arm and good size bump on the head. Like I said, not that bad, it could have been alot worse.

"Alright you guys lets atleast get some shirts on, we can take her back to the trail and than see if her friend have a phone to call for some help." Sam said

We found some shirts that we had hidden in one of our many stashes out here in the woods. Sam picked the woman up and cradled her to his chest. We made it back to the trail where the guy was still at. Unfortunately he wasn't alone, he did have a cell phone and he had called the cops. And this being the small town that it is Chief Charlie Swan and Deputy Isaac Truman were there. Charlie was the first to see us approaching. The man than looked up and seen us, he ran over to us trying to take the woman from Sam.

"Oh my god Melissa, what happened to her? Where is the guy that had her? Who are you? I'm sorry, I'm rambling thank you for finding her and bringing her back." The man said.

"Your welcome sir. Um, we had already been hiking out that way earliar." I said pointing to the direction we came from. "We had just finished our hike and were sitting around relaxing some. We seen the man that had her and we heard her screams. So we approached them and the man actually got scared of us and he through her into a boulder. He ran away before we could do or say anything to him."

"Well boys this young lady is pretty fortunate that you were out there." Charlie said "Isaac get an ambulance here as soon as possible. Sir?" The man turned to Charlie.

"Oh, my name is Andrew."

"Alright, Andrew I'm going to need to get Melissa's statement at the hospital whenever she wakes up. So if I'm not there when she does be sure to let her know I'll be in there when I get the chance."

"Okay." Andrew whispered looking back down towards Melissa.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to show up, they loaded Melissa on to the gurney and loaded her into the ambulance. After they pulled away, the Chief and Deputy told us they also needed statements from us. We gave him our statements, but we didn't include the fact that we killed the leech or that we did it while in our wolf forms. The Chief and Deputy left after that, and we phased and made our ways back to La Push.

"_Alright you guys can have the rest of the night off. I really don't think the other leech will be around for awhile." _Sam said

"_Hey Sam whats Emily making to eat?" _Embry_ asked_

"_I have no idea actually, but you know its going to be good. I'll just call her real quick from Jake's house since thats closest."_

We were almost to Jake's house when we heard the loud rumbling of a truck. We knew who it was before we even seen it. It was the leech lover, you can hear that truck from a mile away. Jake stood frozen, he wanted to see her but Sam already told him a thousand times it wasn't safe.

"Jacob just go run in the house and call Emily real quick for me and than come back out and we will go to my place." Sam said. Jacob nodded than ran off straight into the house, didn't even try looking towards the direction of the truck.

"Damn, he wasn't fast enough she already seen him." Embry said. And sure enough he was right, I couldn't see all of her face but I could see the slight smirk crossing her mouth. She pulled up in front of the house and just sat there for awhile. For a minute I thought she was just going to turn around and leave. But no, this girl is stubborn she got out of her truck and started walkng to the door. Than suddenly she turned her gaze towards us, it was almost like she could see us. But there is no way she could we were to far back hidden. She turned back and continued walking to the door. Right before she even got the chance to knock the door swung open.

"Why didn't he just use the back door, idiot." I said

"Well nothing we can do about it now, I hope he doesn't lose his cool and gets rid of her." Sam said

We stood there waiting to see what happened. With our wolf senses we could hear everything they were saying to eachother. But we still had to move closer to the edge of the woods, we would have to get to Jake as fast as possible if he lost control.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE –

Oh man you guys I am so sorry this story is moving along so slow. But like I said before I do have a baby at home and older children and a real life. So this story will not progress as fast as others.

I made a big mistake in the first chapter that I just noticed. I uploaded the wrong file so not all of chapter 1 was even there. I just went back and fixed the mistake and updated chapter 1. So you might want to go read what happened towards the end of the chapter. You might not beable to leave a review on it if you already did.

I really am loving all the story subs and favs. But I haven't gotten many reviews at all. I would appreciate if you guys can take a second of your time to leave me a review letting me know what you think of the story so far.

I will try to update again soon. I am so sorry!

Tanja

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY LINE.

We watched on as the little leech lover slowly took in his new appearance. Of course he looked completely different from the last time she seen him. We all look different now, well me not so much I guess. I was always kind of fit and tone, heck I even always had the muscles and shorter hair. I use to play football and baseball for the high school, so the longer hair just bugged me too much, and I worked out so that's why I had the body. But with Jacob he underwent a total transformation. His long hair was now cropped short into a nice fade, that Jared did, yeah he knew how to cut hair, he did everyone's. We need to have the shorter hair, it is just more manageable because it also has to do with the length of our fur while in wolf form. Jacob also really filled out and grew atleast 6 inches since she seen him last. So it really just wasn't a surprised to see her staring at him like that. What was a surprise was seeing her looking at him the way she was, it was like she wanted him, even her mouth was hanging open, and as soon as she realized it was she quickly clamped it shut. She finally looked him in the eyes and she looked a little frightened, Jake was scowling at her now. He took a deep breath right before he spoke to her.

_"What are you doing here Bella? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you ever again." He said to her._

She was nervous and was stuttering a little when she answered him._ "I..I know thats what you said, but I couldn't just accept that you truly meant that Jake I.." _He cut her off right there.

_"No, Bella, I really truly honest to god did mean it. So LEAVE NOW! I don't want you here, why can't you get that through your head! "_ This time he yelled at her. Gotta hand it to him, atleast he wasn't caving and he was attempting to try and get her to leave.

_"But Jake w..why are you doing this to me. Why are you speaking to me like this. Is it because I wasn't ready, is that why?" _She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

"I kind of feel bad for her." I said more to myself but hearing a slight gasp from the guys I knew they heard me too. Oops! They were looking at me like I grew a second head or something.

"What? I have a heart, I'm not always an asshole. It is kind of sad seeing this, the girl doesn't know why he's acting this way she's blaming herself." Shit, what the hell is going on with me. Why the fuck did I just say that...about her. And I didn't even call her a leech lover, I hope the guys didn't catch on to that.

Thankfully, they all just shrugged their shoulders at me. Sam though gave me a sad look before turning back to them. The girl was in pain, and he knew how that was for her, he had caused the same kind of pain to someone before.

_"No Bells, damn it that's not why. I need you to leave now. I'm just not good enough for you, not anymore." _He said to her this time not yelling but there was still a tone in his voice so she knew he meant it.

Apparently she heard it and now understood he meant it, because she slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself. She looked like someone just ripped her heart out and stomped all over it, and then her tears started falling. She went to walk away back to her truck now, but was stopped by Jacob. He gripped her arm and spun her back to him, he crushed her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam, we need to do something, that kid doesn't listen. She was leaving, and she wouldn't have been a problem, but he just had to stop her." I was seething, that kid never listens to anything.

"Yeah, I know lets go put a stop to this." Sam said

As we were walking up to them I hear him tell her _"God, Bells, I am soo sorry. Damn it. I shouldn't have said that. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you and here I am doing exactly that." _He took a deep breath and went to continue_ "Bella.." _He stopped speaking when he looked over and seen us approaching them. He unwrapped his arms from around her and pushed her behind him. Its not like we were going to hurt her, so I don't know why he did that. Sam and the others stopped walking once we were close enough. But I was annoyed by him. He thinks he can just get away with every damn thing. I kept walking up to them, and at that moment the girl was trying to peek around Jake.

I know I said I felt sorry for her and all but she really needed to leave. Jacob wasn't safe for her to be around anymore. So I knew I had to pull the asshole card right now, maybe scaring her a little will help get her to leave.

"Damn Jake you never follow orders, she needs to leave NOW. You know you can't be around her anymore." As I said this I looked down at her, and our eyes locked. In that instant everything around us seemed to disappear. It was just her and I standing there in front of eachother. Oh god her eyes, they were so a deep chocolate coloring. Her hair was long down to her waist, slight blowing in her face. She tryed blowing the strands off her face with her mouth. Damn those lips, they were so perfect, and they looked so soft, what I would do to taste them. And, her skin, so beautiful creamy, white, and pale. I knew what was happening now, I seen it through Jared and Sam's thoughts. I just imprinted on the leech lover, no, she was no longer a leech lover, she was MINE.

Jacob must have noticed us locked onto eachother because he suddenly pushed her behind him again. I couldn't help the growl that rose up in my throat at that moment, and I hunched over preparing to attack him. I wasn't going to hurt her, and for him to try and hide her from me just angered me even more. Jake actually started growling at me, that only caused me to growl even louder. And at that moment, my beautiful angel looked over to me, she realized that I was also the one growling. I stopped growling and stood up straight when she continued staring at me. I couldn't handle this anymore I had to get out of here before I did hurt Jake. I took one last look at her than Jake whose growling also stopped. I turned to tell Sam I was leaving, and by the look on him and Jared's face they knew I imprinted on her.

"Sam, I can't...I..I need to get out of here." I whispered to him

"It's alright Paul, I know, go ahead and go." He said.

And just like that I turned around and left back through the tree line the way we came. As soon as I was out of sight I phased. Shit there goes my last pair of shorts. I just had to get out of there as quick as possible. I didn't want to imprint on anyone, I was not a one woman kind of man, and I especially didn't want to imprint on her. Man Jake is going to be so pissed, he is so in love with the girl. Now, well now he has no chance with her, she can't be with him that way. The further I ran from where she was the more I could feel a weird pain in my chest. I'm guessing that has to do with the imprint. I gave up running about 20 minutes later and went back to my house, hopefully mom and dad weren't home. I really didn't feel like telling them that I had found my imprint.

I snatched up some shorts that one of the guys had hidden in the bushes near the tree line by my house. I really need to buy some more once I get the chance. I entered my house through the backdoor the led to the kitchen, I went straight to the fridge and snatched one of my dad's beers up. I popped the tab open and chugged half of it down. Looking on the second shelf I grabbed everything I needed to make some sandwiches. I grabbed the plate I just made up and the rest of the beer and went to sit at the table. Normally it wouldn't have taken me long to eat my food. But right now I just had a lot on my mind, I don't know what I'm going to do about this imprint. I still can't believe that I imprinted on this beautiful girl, I don't know what to think about my imprint having been involved with a leech. Just thinking about it had my stomache turning in knots. And now I have to think of a way to tell her about everything and when to tell her. She probably wouldn't even listen to me I probably freaked her out yelling at Jake, than just staring at her and then with the growling too. Would she even accept the imprint? My thoughts were interrupted by Jared and Embry walking in the door, I didn't even hear them knocking.

"Paul man why did you just take off like that? What's wrong with you?" Embry asked. And of course he was going to ask he had no idea I imprinted on Bella. Sigh. Just her name gets my heart pounding.

Jared smacked him upside his head than "Embry I told you what happened you idiot, he imprinted on Isabella Swan, the girl Jake is in love with." He told him

"Yeah dude I know you said that, and that's exactly my point." He then turned to me "You finally got your imprint and you just take off running like that?"

I took a breath, pushed my plate away and drank down the rest of the beer before turning to them.

"I don't know you guys, yeah I found my imprint, but I don't know what to do. I don't think I can deal with it, I am a ladies man you know that. I am not the stay in one relationship type of guy. And now I imprint and shes the only one I will see and ever want to be with." I said.

"Yeah, and what's so wrong with that?" Embry asked

"Yeah Paul hes right whats wrong with it? You have a girl that is perfect for you in every way. She's always going to be there for you. And she needs you just as much as you need her." Jared said

"I know I know, I get that I do. Its just that, well I'm a little scared. I don't know how shes going to react, how she is going to handle me, wolf and all."

"Paul I'm sure she will handle it perfectly fine. I mean hello her ex-boyfriend is a leech. She knew all about him and the other leeches." Jared said

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just getting worried over nothing. Man, can you believe it, me, sitting here worried about what some girl will think of me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey, maybe we can talk to Sam and the elders see about having a bonfire and barbque." Embry said

"Hey, you know that's a good idea Embry." I said excitedly

And with that we headed out the door and over to Sam and Emily's house. It didn't take long to get there they only lived down the street from me. We walked right up the front steps and into the house. I could hear Emily in the kitchen cooking, what, I don't know but it smelt so good. She heard us come in and walked into the living room.

"Hey boys, Sam isn't here."

"We know Emily, um he is still with Jake and my imprint." I whispered the last part

"What? Your imprinted? Wow, well good for you Paul I am so happy for you." She said as she walked up and gave me a small hug.

"Thank you."

"Soo, who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

"Bella." I whispered again.

She gasped "Bella? As in Jake's best friend Bella, the girl he is in love with?"

"Yeah that Bella." Jared told her smacking me on the shoulder.

"So how did Jake take the news?" She asked

"I don't know as soon as I realized I imprinted on her Jake moved her behind him thinking I was going to hurt her. But I couldn't hurt her if my life depended on it. Anyways, I sort of growled at him and was about to attack him. She heard me growling and seen me getting ready to attack him. I couldn't believe I was doing that, with her standing right there by him. So, I ran away from them, and went home." I let out a gust of breath

"Oh, well than. How and when are you going to tell him and her?"

"Well that's why we came over here, I thought Sam was back already. We were going to ask him to ask the elders about having a bonfire and barbque. Maybe Billy or Old Quil could tell some of the legends mainly the one about imprinting. And then I figured I could ask her to go for a walk or something and tell her."

Emily stood there for a minute not saying anything.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea Paul. But maybe before you talk to her I should. She might take it better hearing it from a fellow imprintee. Maybe Kim will talk to her too." She said the last part more towards Jared. He nodded his head at that.

"Okay than its settled you guys go home get some rest I'll talk to Sam about it when he gets here." She was rubbing her hands together very excitedly.

We all stood up to leave, I was almost out the door when she called me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Don't worry too much. I'll explain it to her, you have nothing to worry about." And she gave me a hug before kissing me on the cheek. "Go home and rest."

I hugged her back and returned the kiss on her cheek. I left and went home to sleep. Yeah it was only 3 in the afternoon but I was tired, and I needed a shower. I hope she will come to the bonfire. Shit, I forgot to ask Emily about when she was going to tell Sam to have it. Oh well, I'll call him later, or I'm sure he'll call me.

I got home and went upstairs to my room, heading to my closet I dug around looking for something to wear. Not having found anything to wear I went to my dads closet I knew he had some old basketball shorts in there somewhere. Finding some buried in the back of his closet I turned and headed to the bathroom. I stripped out of the shorts I was wearing and jumped in the hot shower. The heat felt so good against my back. I closed my eyes and just stood there letting the water cascade down my back. I washed my hair and body turned the water off and went to my room. I plopped on my bed and waited for sleep to take me. It didn't take long for my eyes to feel heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep, and with the sleep came some very good dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

We finally pulled up to Jake's house and I was feeling a little nervous. My heart was racing like a mile a minute and I was having some trouble breathing. A few seconds later I took a deep breath and got control of my breathing, and my heart was beating normally. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him

"Oh nothing, just happy to see you." He replied

He opened the door and climbed out of the truck, he came around to my side opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said

"Sure sure." He said smiling

"Soo what do you want to watch? Anything particular you want to see?" He asked me

"Umm it doesn't matter just no lovey dovey movie." I answered

We walked up to the door and Jake held the door for me. I walked in pass him inhaling his scent, I couldn't help it he just smelt really good. He had a woodsy rain smell to him. Oh god, I hope he didn't notice me doing that. I walked over to the couch and sat down while waiting for him to pick a movie.

"Is this one alright?" He asked holding up a movie. I have no idea what it was but I nodded my head and agreed to watching it. .He popped in the movie and went to the kitchen, he returned with two sodas and a bag of chips.

About half way through the movie I was getting a little fidgety. I couldn't get comfortable, and I was trying to think of a way to tell him how I felt. But I just couldn't muster up enough courage to do it. I was afraid of what would happen with our friendship, I didn't want to ruin it. I know he likes me as more than a friend, but what would happen if we did give it a try and then broke up? I just know it would ruin the friendship. I don't know how long I have been thinking about my decision but it must have been quite some time. I looked over towards Jake having heard him snoring. His head was down with his chin pressing into his chest, one arm was resting on the arm rest the other was on the back of the couch behind me. He looked so exhausted. I didn't want to wake him so I just sat there watching the rest of the movie in silence, well besides his snoring it was silent.

I must have fell asleep watching the movie too, because I woke up feeling extremely hot. I opened my eyes all the way and that's when I realized I was laying against Jake. My head was on his shoulder and his arm that was on the back of the couch was now draped around me. I looked up at his face and noticed he was still asleep. I slowly began to sit up I still didn't want to wake him. But, as soon as I started to sit up the phone rang. Jake woke up from the sound of the phone ringing. He looked down at me and gave me a big smile before squeezing my side. He stretched out his arms and legs, and went to answer the phone in the kitchen.

I stretched out my legs stood up and went to throw our soda cans away. While in the kitchen I noticed the time on the clock now said 5pm. Wow, I didn't even realize how late it was I need to get home to make Charlie dinner. I tapped Jake on the shoulder since he was on the phone. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face. Hmm I wonder what that's about. I pointed to the clock and whispered Charlie and dinner to him. He put one finger up signaling me to wait a minute. I shook my head than went to wait out on the porch.

"Hey Lee-Bella." I jumped and spun around to my right. Standing before me was the guy who was shaking and took off earlier.

"Oh, um hii…." I whispered back

"Paul" he answered

"Ohh, hi Paul."

"Is Jacob around?" He asked me

"Y-yeah hes in the kitchen on the phone." I answered I don't know why I was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. I guess any girl would if you seen some Greek god like looking man standing in front of you, and it didn't help that he was shirtless.

He nodded his head than walked pass me into the house. Oh man did he smell good, he smelled even better than Jacob. He smelt musky, piney like the trees and a bit like the ocean. His smell was just mouthwatering.

I heard Jake and Paul talking inside, I don't know what was being said and I felt like being a little nosey. I stepped closer towards the screen door trying to listen. All I was able to make out though was something about imp- I didn't hear the ending part of that word. I did however hear Jake I'm assuming it was him, it did sound like him take a deep breath and saying he knew. He then told Paul something about Sam on the phone and bonfire. I didn't want them to catch me listening so I stepped back over to the railing. I heard feet shuffling and the screen door opening.

"Hey Bells. I know you have to run home right now and make dinner, sorry I fell asleep on you. It was nice having you over again though." Jake said

"Oh its alright, I fell asleep a little after you did I guess. I didn't realize how tired I was myself. But yeah I need to get home and make dinner before Charlie gets there and burns down the place trying to make it himself." I told him

"Alright Bells, but I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire we're having tomorrow night at about seven." He asked me

"Oh um I don't know Jake, I thought those were more for the local. I don't want to intrude." I said

"Yeah it usually is but sometimes we're aloud to invite others. Besides I, I mean we would all love it for you to be there. You can hear some of our legends." Paul answered from the other side of the screen door. I didn't even know he was right there listening.

I turned towards him and noticed a shy like smile on his face.

"Oh, umm well if your sure it will be alright than yeah I'd love to go." I answered him and Jake

"Great." He and Jake said at the same time, causing me to giggle.

"Alright Bells than I'll see you tomorrow night." Jake said.

"Yep tomorrow night I'll see you Jake." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hesitated at first but then he wrapped his arms around me and gave me one of his Jake hugs that I love so much. I stepped back from him and went to walk away, but then I turned back to ask him something.

"Hey Jake who all is going to be at this bonfire? And should I bring anything?" I asked him

"Oh just the guys and some of their girlfriends, my dad and some of the elders." He answered "Oh and can you make some of your Strawberry cheesecake please. I miss having that and I know dad would love some too."

"Oh yeah alright I'll make some and bring it. And should I meet you here or down at the beach?" I asked

"You can meet me here, I am pushing dad over anyways instead of taking the truck."

"Okay Jake I'll see you tomorrow than. Oh see you tomorrow too Paul, you will be there too right?" I asked

"Yeah I'll be there too. See you later." He said

I spun back around to walk back to my truck, but of course being me I tripped over my own foot. I caught my balance before any real damage could happen. I heard snickering from behind me and turned to see Jake with his hand over his mouth. I just stuck my tongue at him and walked to my truck. I hopped in started it up and drove off.

I was actually feeling really excited about the bonfire tomorrow night. I wasn't sure at first but for some reason after I had asked Paul if he was going to be there I got a little excited about it. There was something about him that I just really liked. And I just wanted to get to know him more. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice that I was already turning down my street. Wow, really gotta stop dazing off like that Bella.

I pulled up to my house and noticed Charlie's cruiser was already there. Great, I hope he hasn't tried to make dinner tonight. I walked in the door and smelt food. It actually smelt good too. I was shocked I didn't know Charlie knew how to cook.

"Hey Bells is that you?" I rolled my eyes, duh dad who else would just walk into the house.

"Yeah dad its me. Did you actually manage to cook without burning the place down." I asked him as I came walking into the living room.

"Haha Bella, and no I didn't cook. I brought home some Chinese." He said

"Oh ok, as long as you didn't try cooking anything." I teased

I sat down next to him and ate my food. After eating I went to toss my trash in the kitchen.

"Thanks for dinner dad, I'm going to go take a shower and get to bed now." I said

"No problem. I'm gonna hit the sack too. I'm beat." He said

I started walking up the stairs before I remembered the bonfire.

"Oh, hey dad, Jake invited me to a bonfire tomorrow night at seven. Is it alright if I go?" I asked him

"Yeah that's fine. Just be sure your home by ten, it is a school night tomorrow." He said

"Okay, thanks dad I'll be home in time."

I went to my room and slipped my shoes and sweater off. I gathered my things for a shower and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped my clothes off before hopping in. I couldn't get Paul off my mind. I don't even know the guy but he was definitely on my mind. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Just thinking about it gave me butterflies in my stomache. I finished with the shower got my pajamas on and went back into my room. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry basked then climbed into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep I was pretty tired.

JPOV

After we left the hospital I asked Bella if she wanted to watch some movies back at my house. She agreed and so now we were driving back to La Push. As we pulled up to my house I heard her heart rate picking up. And she was breathing a little harder. Was she nervous about being here with me, just that thought alone brought a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked me

"Oh nothing, just happy to see you." I replied

I got out of the truck and went around to open the door for her.

"Thanks." She said

"Sure sure." I said smiling

"Soo what do you want to watch? Anything particular you want to see?" I asked her

"Umm it doesn't matter just no lovey dovey movie." She answered

We walked up to the door and I held the door for her. She walked in pass me and then she inhaled. Wow, whats gotten into her. She walked over to the couch and sat down. I came in and walked to the shelf that had all the dvds on it. I had no idea what to watch I just grabbed one and turned to her.

"Is this one alright?" I asked holding up a movie. She nodded her head agreeing to the movie. I popped in the movie and went to the kitchen, I returned with two sodas and a bag of chips.

I sat on the next to her, I propped one arm up on the couch behind her and the other on the arm rest. I guess I was really tired because the next thing you know I was woken up to the phone ringing. I felt something or rather someone next to me. I looked down and smiled when I noticed Bella was snuggled next to me. I had my arm wrapped around her and I gave her a little squeeze. I stretched out my arms then went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"_Hello."I said into the receiver_

"_Hey Jacob, Its Sam."_

"_Oh hey Sam, whats up?" I asked him_

"_Well Jacob I have something to tell you and I don't know how your going to take it." He said with a bit of sympathy in his voice._

"_Sam if this is about Paul imprinting you don't have to tell me. I was there I seen it all happen. As a matter of fact shes here with me now. We were watching a movie but I fell asleep." I said _

"_Oh well okay than. So, how are you than? I know you have been like in love with Bella forever, so how are you going to take it. Because you know eventually they will be together." He told me_

I went to answer him when Bella tapped me on the shoulder and whispered to me that she needed to head home and make dinner for Charlie. I put up a finger to let her know I'd be off the phone in a minute. She nodded her head then walked out the front door and waited on the porch.

"_Well Sam I was a little upset at first. But, if she was meant to be with me then I would have imprinted on her. As long as he doesn't hurt her in any way, than I am fine with it. She will still be in my life as my best friend." I told him_

"_Wow Jacob that is very mature of you. And I hope Paul treats her right too, I'm sure he will. Anyways Paul was over here at my place and he was talking with Emily. She said he is nervous as hell, he might even be a little scared. That is what she said he looked like anyways. So we are going to have a bonfire tomorrow night at about seven. Do you think she would come to it?" _

"_Oh cool food! But yeah I'm sure she would love too. I'll ask her anyways." I said_

"_Alright Jacob, well then I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. And I'm glad you're not taking the imprinting to you later. Bye." He said _

"_Yeah sure thing Sam, Bye." _

I placed the phone back on the hook, turned around and seen Paul standing there in the kitchen doorway. I would have been surprised, but being a wolf with heightened senses I was able to hear him talking to Bella on the porch.

"Hey Paul, what's up." I asked him

"Nothing much really I had went to Sam and Emily's for a little while than home and took a little nap." He said

He looked a little nervous, and was avoiding looking at me.

"Paul I already know you imprinted on her, its alright. I know you had no control over it." I told him

"Jake man I really am so sorry. Your right I didn't have any control over it. The moment I made eye contact with her everything just disappeared. She was all that mattered to me, she is all that matters to me now. I'm glad your okay with it, I know how much you liked her." He said to me

"Yeah I could tell that's what happened. But just let me tell you, she has been through a lot. The stupid blood sucker really hurt her. So just promise you won't do anything stupid and hurt her in any way and I have no problem with you. She is my best friend I don't want to see her go through that again." I told him

"Jake I promise I won't do anything as selfish and stupid as the leech did. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is the happiest woman alive." He said with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. "Oh did Sam already call you and tell you about the bonfire, and to invite her the elders are going to tell some of the legends especially the one of the imprinting."

"Yeah I just got off the phone with him. I was just going to go invite her, but since you're here why don't you ask her?" I told him

"Uhh, nah I think you should do it, she doesn't know me."

"Alright I'll go ask her." I said

I walked pass him and out the screen door, Bella was standing by the railing with her back to me.

"Hey Bells. I know you have to run home right now and make dinner, sorry I fell asleep on you. It was nice having you over again though." I said

"Oh it's alright, I fell asleep a little after you did I guess. I didn't realize how tired I was myself. But yeah I need to get home and make dinner before Charlie gets there and burns down the place trying to make it himself." She told me

"Alright Bells, but I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire we're having tomorrow night at about seven." I asked her

"Oh um I don't know Jake, I thought those were more for the local. I don't want to intrude." She said

"Yeah it usually is but sometimes we're aloud to invite others. Besides I, I mean we would all love it for you to be there. You can hear some of our legends." Paul answered from the other side of the screen door.

She and I looked towards him and noticed a shy like smile on his face. I shook my head slightly and smiled.

"Oh, well if your sure it will be alright than yeah I'd love to go." She said

"Great." Paul and I said at the same time, causing her to giggle.

"Alright Bells than I'll see you tomorrow night." I said.

"Yep tomorrow night I'll see you Jake." She walked up to me and wrapped my arms around my waist. I hesitated at first I didn't want to upset Paul, but then I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one of my hugs that I knew she loved. She stepped back from me and went to walk away, but then turned back to ask something.

"Hey Jake who all is going to be at this bonfire? And should I bring anything?" She asked

"Oh, just the guys and some of their girlfriends, my dad and some of the elders." I answered "Oh and can you make some of your Strawberry cheesecake please. I miss having that and I know dad would love some too."

"Oh yeah alright I'll make some and bring it. And should I meet you here or down at the beach?" She asked

"You can meet me here, I am pushing dad over anyways instead of taking the truck."I told her

"Okay Jake I'll see you tomorrow than. Oh see you tomorrow too Paul, you will be there too right?" She asked him

"Yeah I'll be there too. See you later." He said, he had a huge smile on his face, but I don't think she noticed it at all.

She spun back around and went to walk back to her truck, but of course being the klutz that she is she tripped over her own foot. She caught her balance before any real damage could happen. I guess she my heard snickering because she turned around and looked straight at me. She stuck her tongue at me and turned around and walked to her truck. She jumped in started it and drove off.

I turned around when I heard Paul walk out the door. He still had a huge smile on his face.

"So you happy she's coming to the bonfire tomorrow night?" I asked him

"Hell yeah I am, but I'm also nervous. What if she doesn't except the imprint? Emily said she would talk to her about it. But I think it would be better coming from me, maybe if she has more questions she can ask Emily and Kim." He told me

"Calm down Paul I know you're nervous, but I think she will accept the imprint. I mean why wouldn't she? Your way better than the leech is. And I agree with you, it would be better for her to hear it from you rather than Emily. Her and Kim can answer any other questions she might have." I said

"Well thanks man I appreciate that. I think I will talk to her, I just hope she doesn't freak out. Oh well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to head home now get a little more sleep before I have to patrol. Thank you again for understand Jake." He said and walked by me patting me on the shoulder.

"You're welcome Paul. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I know you're going to patrol by her house so just don't be too loud and wake her." I told him

I walked back into my house and went to turn off the television. I walked down the hall way to my room and grabbed some things to take a shower. I was still pretty tired, the nap earlier didn't help any. As soon as I was done with my shower I went back to my room and just flopped down on my bed. I fell asleep shortly after.

**A/N**

**I AM SOO SORRY YOU GUYS. BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE I HAVE A BABY AND OTHER CHILDREN TO TAKE CARE OF ALONG WITH A HOUSE AND EVERYTHING ELSE. MY KIDS WERE ON THEIR WINTER BREAK FROM SCHOOL AND MY BABY AND MYSELF HAVE BEEN SICK. I AM STILL NOT FEELING TO WELL BUT I FIGURED YOU HAVE WAITIED LONG ENOUGH AND YOU DESERVED A NEW CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR. I STILL DO NOT HAVE A BETA SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, I KNOW THERE ARE SOME.**

**XOXO**

**TANJA**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE SOME SPANISH SPEAKING GOING ON. NOT SURE IF ANY OF IT IS CORRECT I FOUND SOME TRANSLATOR WEBSITE TO DO IT. MY PAUL IN THIS STORY SPEAKS SPANISH, ITS FROM HIS MOTHERS SIDE OF THE FAMILY. ALSO HIS PARENTS KNOW ALL ABOUT THE PACK. I DONT REALLY HAVE A BACK STORY TO WHY THEY DO..THEY JUST DO OK. :)

PPOV

I left Jacob's house happier than ever, so happy I felt like singing or maybe even playing my guitar. I haven't played the guitar in a very long time, hey maybe I can play something for Bella sometime. _Woah slow down there buddy, one step at a time first you need to talk to the girl and get to know her. _Well thank you inner monologue. My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Hey hijo, donde usted procedentes de?" My mom said

I didn't even realize I was already home, let alone that I was back in the house. I really must have just zoned off.

I walked over to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hola mamá, tenía poco más de en la casa de Jacob decirle a él y a mi impresión sobre la hoguera." I rush through the last part in a lower voice. But just by the look on her face I knew she heard me.

"What? Oh my god mijo, are you serious? You found your imprint? Voy a tener una hija en derecho! Voy a tener bebés grandes!" She gasped and then came over to me hugging me pinched my cheeks and kiss my forehead. How she managed to get that all out in a single breath is beyond me. "This is wonderful. So tell me whats she like? How does she look? When do we get to meet her? What is her name? Where is she from?" She asked all these questions so quickly, how did she even come up with so many.

"Woah, woah woah mom slow down there, one question at a time. To answer your questions well yes I'm serious, yes I found my imprint, no daughter in law as of right now, definately no grand babies right now either. Oh and she is _beautiful, _she is about your height, she has long wavy dark mohagany hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I don't know when you will meet her, um shes from Forks, and her name is Isabella Swan." I told her

"Well she sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet her mijo. And..wait did you say Swan, as in Chief Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter?" She asked me

"Uhh yeah Charlie's daughter. I was stuck on Jacob duty today and I guess she finally got fed up with him not getting back in touch with her. She went over there today and just chewed him out, she was so pis-angry with him. He tried to get her to go away, he even ended up making her cry. Anways, I went up to them yelling at Jake, and I ended up getting in eye contact with her, then just _boom_. Everything I ever thought I cared about, everything that mattered to me most just vanished. She became my everything my every dream, my every breath I-I say my future with her." I took a breath before continuing. "But mom the thing I really hate most is she knowingly stayed in a relationship with a leech. She put her life in danger every moment she was around them. I can't stand that she did it, she didn't even care. I didn't stick around though, I couldn't it was too much for me to handle." I collapsed on the couch next to her.

"Ohh son, calm down everything will be alright. I know you don't like the fact that she was involved with one of them. But what you must understand is that she loved him for him not for what he was. The heart wants what the heart wants son. Now you know she won't be around him anymore you did say him and his family left town right?" I nodded "Well okay see so you now you have a chance to get to know her. You can learn to forget who she was involved with before and you can develop a relationship with her. The spirits have chosen her for you, so there must be something pretty special about her. Now is your chance to find out what exactly it is that's special about her. Everything will work out son I promise."

"Yeah, your right I guess I'm just a little freaked out over the imprint. I mean I kind of figured I would end up imprinting, but I never thought it would be on her she's Jacob's best friend and hes been in love with her forever." I said running my hands down my face.

"Paul I'm sure Jacob will understand, he already knows about imprinting. You didn't have a choice in it, the spirits make the choices for all of you." She told me while rubbing my back.

"Mom that's just it, he does understand and he doesn't have a problem with it. All he told me was to not hurt her or else he'd kick me a-butt. He even got her to agree to come to the bonfire tomorrow night. The elder's will be telling the legend of the protectors and about imprinting." I said.

"Well, thats great, see you have no worries. Her best friend even understands everything. So don't worry about it too much okay mijo. Now why don't you get some rest you patrol later don't you?" I nodded "Alright then so go on to your room I'll wake you up a little early so you can at least get something to eat before hand." She said rising from the couch right.

I just shook my head and got up and went to my room. I honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow. Just the thought of seeing her had my wolf excited.

I awoke to my mom shaking me awake letting me know it was just about time for my shift. I got up went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. My mom already had a plate of food waiting for me. I ate as quickly as I could then put my plate in the sink. I kissed my mom on the cheek and left out the back door, just as I was walking away I seen my dad pulling in the driveway. He waved at me as he got out of the truck and dissappeared inside the house.

As soon as I was a good distance in the trees I stripped and tied my shorts to my leg. Once they were tied up good I stretched out my arms and back then phased.

_"Hey Paul. So are you feeling any better?" Jared asked me_

_"Hey Jared. Yeah I'm better. Jacob talked her into coming to the bonfire tomorrow. I decided I'm going to try to talk to her about it. First I'm going to apologize for calling her a leech lover, maybe that'll help some." I told him._

_"Oh well that's good you decided to talk to her, and yeah I think apologizing will earn you some good guy points from her. Well anyways, everything is clear I'm going to head home I'm beat." He said_

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said_

A second later he phased out and I was alone in my thoughts again. Well at least everything is all clear, for now anyways.

I was so busy with my nose to the ground not paying much attention to where I was headed. I was so bored right now I kind of wish a damn leech would show up. About 30 minutes later I finally looked up realizing where I was. Looking up is when it dawned on me that I was in Forks. What confirmed that even more was that now I was standing just outside my imprints house inside the tree line. I knew it was her house because her bedroom window was open and I could smell her beautiful alluring scent, she smelt like strawberries. Before I knew it I was on my back legs standing up against the house. I was just below her window and with it being opened I could not only smell her but also I could hear her talking. Who could she possibly be talking to this late at night? I figured she would have been asleep. Listening a little closer I realized she wasn't talk to anyone, but she was I guess talking in her sleep.

"No please don't leave me here, don't go please." She was mumbling

Who was she talking about?

"AAAAHHHHHH." This time she was yelling and it also sounded like she was in tears.

Oh god what do I do. Shes having a nightmare I could tell she was. I remember now Jake thinking about her having nightmares. I wanted to go to her, but then I heard her dad coming in to her room and waking her up.

"Bells honey wake up, your alright, your alright." Her dad said trying to sooth her.

"D-Daad? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'm okay go on back to bed I think I'll be alright, I think I might go downstairs get a cup of warm milk." She told him.

"Alright Bells, don't stay up too late though try to get some sleep." I heard him give her a kiss then leave her room.

She was doing some kind of breathing exercise or something, probably trying to get hold of herself. I heard her getting off her bed and it sounded like she was coming towards her window. _Crap! _I turned and ran for the woods before she seen me. I guess I should get back to work now, I'll see her tomorrow at the bonfire. With one last look towards her window where she was now looking out I turned and went to finish my shift.

BPOV

I don't know how long I was sleeping for but as soon as I went to sleep the nightmares started. They went away for a little while, but that is when I was hanging around with Jacob. This nightmare was just like every other one I had. It was always with him leaving me in the woods and me chasing after him. I was awoken by my screaming and my dad trying to calm me down. Once I calmed down enough I told him to go back to bed.

I got up out of my bed and went to the window, _stupid window _he use to always come in through here. After closing the window and locking it I crawled back into bed and hoped the nightmares didn't start again.

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, looking at the alarm clock on the night stand it read 10:30. Well at least I didn't have another nightmare. I think I'm going to go eat and then I will take a shower. When I made it to the kitchen I noticed a note on the fridge from my dad_. Hey Bells I hope you enjoyed your sleep I had to be in this morning a little early. I'll be home later this afternoon. Love ya kiddo. _I smiled at that. I decided to just eat a bowl of cereal. After eating my cereal I washed my bowl and headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

I am so bored I don't know what to do, the house is clean there isn't enough clothes to even have a load of laundry. After checking my email having nothing but junk and still no response from _them_ I finally knew what I was going to do today. I had pleanty of time to do what I had planned since the bonfire wasn't until later.

Having made up my mind about what I was going to do to occupy my time I went to dig through my closet to find my hiking boots and a backpack. I don't know how long it was going to take me to find the field so I went down to the kitchen after putting my hiking boots on, and put a couple water bottles and some stuff to snack on in it.

After getting in my truck and starting it up I made my way through the streets. It didn't take me long to reach where I thought would be a good place to start. I turned my truck off and got out, and began walking to where I figured it would be.

I looked down at my cell phone and checked the time, it was already 2:15, yeah still had time. About 20 minutes later I could have sworn I heard a twig snap about 10 feet away from me. But after looking around I didn't notice anyone or anything so I kept walking. Not much longer I realized I finally found a field, unfortunately it wasn't the one I was looking for. I should have known I was never going to find it, not without _him_ anyways.

A few minutes later I heard a few more branches snapping, and this time when I looked up I seen a HUGE, I'm talking big as a horse maybe even bigger wolf, it was as black as night. Coming up along the other side of it was a silver wolf not as big but still it was massive in size. They were growling and baring their teeth at me. _Great Bella now what are you going to do? _I started taking a couple steps backwards away from them but doing that caused them to growl even more, and the silver one also _whimpered_? But this time when they had growled I heard what sounded like a hiss. Turning around and seeing what the sound came from I realized it was..._Laurent? _His eyes were as big as saucers when he noticed me.

"Laurent?" I whispered, but I knew he heard me.

* * *

Translations from the website I'm using...sorry if they are not correct.

Hey hijo, donde usted procedentes de? - Hey son, where you coming from?

Hola mamá, tenía poco más de en la casa de Jacob decirle a él y a mi impresión sobre la hoguera. - Hi mom, I was over at Jacob's telling him about the bonfire and I also found my imprint.

Voy a tener una hija en derecho - I'm going to have a daugther in law.

Voy a tener bebés grandes - I'm going to have grandbabies.


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

I couldn't believe he was here. Why was he here?

" Isabella?" He questioned. He got this murderous look in his eyes and was about to take a step near me.

He didn't get a chance to say or do anything else because the next thing that happened I almost didn't believe. The wolves took off after him well four of them did anyways. The only reason I know is because I felt the wind blow by me as they ran past. If it weren't for that and the loud thundering sound when they took off I wouldn't have known. They were fast, almost as fast as _him_. I took a minute to ask myself where they all came from and why didn't they try to eat me? I didn't want to stick around and find out, so I took a deep calming breath and turned to go back the way I came.

I guess I spoke a little too soon though, because when I turned around I just about stumbled into the silver wolf still that was still here. I honestly wasn't scared of it, it didn't seem intimidating at all. Its eyes held such warmth in them it felt like there was some kind of invisible rope just pulling me towards it. I hadn't even realized my feet were moving of their own accord and bringing me closer to the wolf. I was almost within distance to where I'd be able to touch it. But before I could, the wolf snapped its head up and took off in the direction to where the other wolves chased after Laurent.

After it ran away I realized what I was just about to do, and I started to freak out a little bit. Why was Laurent here, and why had he looked at me like James had. Oh god, if it weren't for them wolves I don't know what I would have done. I started to hyperventilate and I was gasping for breath. I need to get out of here, what if they don't catch him he could come back and get me. Gasp, or what if one of them got hurt. It would have been my fault, Laurent was after me. I couldn't calm myself down enough to even think straight. I knew I had to get out of there but I just couldn't get my legs to work. I was really scared right now.

I heard a few twigs snap behind me. "Oh god, please don't let that be him. Please don't let it be." I whispered to myself.

A couple more snapping sounds and then..was that a whimper? Oh no, one of them wolves got hurt. I took a deep breath trying to regain control of myself and then took a few cautious steps to where the whimpering was coming from. The sounds were coming from the silver wolf. It was lying down on its side.

"Oh my god, you poor thing are you okay?" I couldn't believe it, there was so much blood. It looked like he got hurt on its right front shoulder. But I couldn't be sure unless I took a closer look.

I started to take a few more steps closer to it so I could try to get a better look at it. Right when I was about 3 feet from it, it lifted its head slightly up at me and growled a little.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you." I held my hands up to show I meant no harm.

It dropped its head back down and I took that as an okay that it understood I wasn't going to harm it. I brushed my hand through its fur by its right leg trying to find where all the blood was coming from. The wolf had a 3 deeps cut that ran from the top of its shoulder and down its back. They were probably about 4-5 inches long. I needed to stop the bleeding but I didn't know how. I through my back pack off and dug around in it hoping maybe there was something in it. I was in luck I had a bandana in it, but I knew that wasn't going to be enough to help with the bleeding. And then a thought struck me I reached down and tore as hard as I could at the bottom of my shirt. I pressed the two pieces of fabric to the wound as hard as I could. The wolf moaned and whimpered at that.

"I'm so sorry I know it hurts." I said to it while using my other hand to rub the top of its head. "I hope this helps you out. I don't have much else to use for it. I sure hope your friends had better luck than you and didn't get hurt too. I don't think I have enough shirt material to use on all of them." I chuckled slightly while still running my fingers through its fur.

About 5 minutes later I heard more twigs snapping from behind the wolf.

"I hope that isn't Laurent, oh please don't let it be him." I closed my eyes afraid of what I might see.

I felt like I was being watched so I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I seen the same black wolf as before. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. There was something about these wolves that I wasn't really afraid of. I know I should be, any normal person would be, but I wasn't.

The black wolf stepped closer to myself and the silver wolf I looked down and that's when I noticed the wolf had its head up again. The two wolves were looking at each other so intently. The black one cocked its head to the side slightly and the silver one _nodded? _Then the black wolf turned to look at me, then it looked down at where my hands were applying pressure to the wolf. I slowly pulled the fabric away from the wounds and let it drop to the ground. It looked like the bleeding had slowed down a lot, not completely but it did slow. There wasn't really much else I could do for the wolf.

"Alright little fella, it looks a little better at least the bleeding as bad as it was. I can't do much else for you. But I'm sure you will be okay." I scratched it behind its ears and then under its mouth along the neck. I slowly rose to my feet careful not to startle it. And I took a few steps back from the two of them.

"I know you don't understand me but you have no idea how thankful I am to you right now." I quietly said to them.

"I have to get going home now so my dad doesn't worry if he's there already and I have somewhere I need to be." I waved at the two wolves and started to walk away. I made a split second decision and turn back to the wolves. I walked cautiously back toward them, I went to the black one first I held my hand out to it as I got closer. It bent its head down and sniffed my hand and slightly licked it. I ran both my hands up its muzzle then wrapped my arms around its neck.

"Thank you." I whispered in its ear. The wolf nuzzled its head against mine, than lifted it up. I removed my arms from around its neck.

I stepped back away from the wolf then went to the silver one. I bent down letting it smell my hand and it too licked my hand. I put my arms around the wolf's neck careful to avoid its shoulder, and I stroked its fur on top its head between its ears. "Thank you so much. And I'm so sorry you got hurt." I squeezed slightly pulled back and placed a kiss on the side of its muzzle. The wolf's eyes looked like the widened, and then it returned the kiss by licking the side of my face. For some reason when it did that it sent what felt like electricity or a lightning bolt through me. I removed my hands from the wolf and stood back up. I looked at both the wolves then went to make my way back to my truck. With one last look at the two of them I went through the trees and trekked back the way I had came.

I arrived home about 45 minutes after I found my truck. I didn't leave right away when I found it, I was still a little shaken up over what had just happened. I finally climbed out of my truck and made my way in the house. Charlie was already back home and he heard me when I came through the door.

"Hey kiddo, did you have any fun today." He asked while not even turning to look at me. He was watching some cop show. I don't know why you would think he got enough of this at work.

"Yeah dad I did. It was an interesting day." I told him "I'm going to go get ready for the bon fire, and I didn't realize how late it was already. I haven't even put the strawberries on the cheesecakes I made."

"Okay." He said and nodded his head.

I went up to my room and tossed my back pack onto my bed. I sat down and untied my boots I put them down on the floor inside my closet. I needed to find another shirt, but first I'll have to take a shower I felt so grimy from the day I had. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up some. I stripped my clothes and hopped in. The water felt so good, and I guess it helped that we had one of those shower heads that was like a massager. I went to reach for the shampoo and that's when I noticed there was some blood on them. I didn't know I got any on me. And I was even more surprised that I hadn't smelt that rusty coppery scent and I wasn't even freaked out by it now. I just shrugged it off and finished up with my shower. I got dressed in some dark washed skinny jeans and a light grey long sleeved shirt that had a nice graphic design on it. I went back to my closet and grabbed my black ballet flats. I had decided to leave my hair down and just go for the natural wavy look. I applied just a little mascara and some lip gloss. This was about as girly as I go, I figured I should try to look nice since there were going to be people there that I didn't even know.

I made my way back downstairs and walked right pass Charlie and went into the kitchen. I removed the two cheesecakes from the fridge and the container of strawberries. I rinsed the strawberries cut them up and place the all over the cheesecakes. I went back to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate glaze. After I finished up I put them into two containers and walked back into the living room with them. That's when Charlie finally looked up and noticed me.

"Wow Bella you look really nice." He said to me. And of course that caused me to blush slightly.

"Thank you dad. I'm going to head out now are you sure you don't want me to make you something to eat before I go?" I asked him

"Nah that's alright you go on right ahead I'll probably order me a pizza." He waved me off.

I grabbed my keys off the key hook and opened the door. "Oh hey dad I made an extra cheesecake and left it in the fridge so you can have some if you'd like." I could tell by the way he was looking at the two in my hand he was wishing he could have some.

I walked out to my truck and placed the cheesecakes on the seat next to me. I started the truck and pulled out onto the street making my way to La Push. I reached for my cell phone and pulled it out to look at the time, _6:50 _it read. Wow I really didn't notice how late I was running. I decided I should give Jake a call and let him know I would be there shortly.

"Hello." It was Billy who answered.

"Hey Billy, how are you?"

"I'm doing good Bella. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good too. Is Jake around?"

"Yeah just a sec."

I heard some rustling then he picked up the phone.

"Hey Bells what's up?"

"Hi Jake. I just wanted to let you know I got a little side tracked earlier and I'm kind of running a little late."

"Oh alright that's fine."

He was silent for a moment.

"Oh did you make some of your strawberry cheesecake? Please say you had time to please."

"Yes of course I did. I even drizzled a chocolate glaze over the top."

"Great. I can't wait to get some. See you when you get here Bells."

"Okay see you Jake, bye."

I hung my phone up and continued my drive. It was a little too quiet so I decided to turn on the radio. I pulled into the parking lot at the beach about 15 minutes later. I grabbed the cheesecakes and got out of the truck. I made my way down the path to where I could see a lot of people gathered around a huge stack of wood. I am so glad it's still light out otherwise I'm sure I would have tripped or something.

Jacob was standing amongst a group of guys all huddled together waiting their turn to get in line and grab some food. And I noticed this time they were actually fully clothed. At least they are just now starting to eat, so I'm not too late. He looked over at me and a huge smile spread across his face. I had so missed that smile when he was gone. The other guys turned towards me too and they all were smiling. But what really caught me off guard were the strange looks that were on Paul and Sam's faces. They were smiling but there was something else there. I made my way towards the group with my own smile on my face.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed coming over to me and giving me a hug

"C-can't b-reathe." I choked out. Dang that boy could hug.

"Oops, sorry Bells." He grinned down at me as he released me.

"That's alright Jacob. Um so where should I put these?" I asked gesturing to the cheesecakes.

His eyes widened a bit before he took them from me and placed them on a table.

"You're just in time to eat." He said

"Yeah I guess I am."

I heard a throat being cleared interrupting us. I turned and noticed all the guys were looking at me. It was Embry who cleared his throat.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Embry."

I also said hi to the other guys. Who each just gave me a nod, except for Sam and Paul. Sam smiled at me and Paul was just staring at me now. _God that boy was soo good looking, and his eyes were so deep and smoldering something about them looked so familiar. Mm and those lips of his._ I quickly turned away before I could embarrass myself and went to get my food.

I made my way over to where everyone was starting to sit. I wasn't sure where I should sit that was until two girls waved me over. One of them had scars on one side of her face, and she held a smile towards me. The other girl had an even bigger smile on her face and looked like she was bouncing in her seat. I sat down log next to the girl who had the scars and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said holding my hand out.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emily and this is Kim." She said shaking my hand

We chatted with each other as we began to eat. A few minutes later all the guys started making their way towards us. Sam sat next to Emily and placed a gentle kiss to the side of her face. She beamed up at him and continued eating. Embry sat on Sam's other side and the other guy sat next to Kim. While I was looking down at my plate I noticed a pair of feet standing in front of me. Looking up I noticed it was Paul, he smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Hey Bella. Um do you mind if I sit here?" He asked pointing to the spot on my right.

"Of course not."

He sat down next to me and his shoulder slightly brushed against mine.

"Oh sorry about that." He apologized.

"That's alright." I told him with a smile.

Jacob was the last to sit, he sat down on my other side, and he too ended up brushing against my shoulder. He didn't apologize though he just gave me a dorky grin and began eating. I was barely almost done with my first plate while most the guys were already on their seconds and thirds. Wow they could really eat a lot. After I finished I went to stand up and throw my plate away, but Paul stood up before me and said he'd do it for me since he was throwing his. When I went to place it in his hand his fingers brushed up against mine. I felt the same type of jolt like I had earlier when I was helping out that wolf. _Okay, that was weird_.

A little while later after everyone finished eating their fill of desserts someone got the fire started. Everyone started pulling out blankets and sweaters and got comfy. _Crap! It figures I would forget something._ I guess it's a good thing I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, besides it was still a little nice out, not anything I couldn't handle.

Billy cleared his throat and began to tell the stories of the tribe. His voice was so soothing and really nice to listen to. I listened intently as he told the story of the Protectors, and how certain members of the tribe were destined to be the protectors or shape shifters of the land and people. Apparently while certain men of the tribe reach a certain age they would be able to change their body shapes and turn into wolves. The only reason they had begun to even phase, as Billy put it was because of the _cold ones._ You didn't have to be a genius to know who they were talking about. Considering I knew all about the cold ones I wasn't completely shocked by this part of the story. But that also got me _thinking If the cold ones are real did that mean the part about members of the Quileute tribe were really able to turn into wolves?_ I mean it had to be true…couldn't it. Maybe that's why Jacob looked so different now? Is it really possible? It also got me thinking about the wolves that saved me earlier. They weren't your normal run in the wild wolves. For one they were at least three times the size of the normal one. When I was talking to them they actually seemed like they could understand me. I also remembered the way the silver wolfs eyes looked at me, the warmth they held that curious look, and the way they drew me in. It was the same way Paul's eyes were, that same warmth and glazed over look. I felt someone looking at me I turned to the side feeling Paul's eyes on me. I looked up and that same look in his eyes…the realization hit me. It is true…the story about the Quileute's. The silver wolf and Paul's eyes had the same resemblance because the wolf and Paul are the same being. I gasped, and held my hand over my mouth the moment I figured it out. My gasping brought all attention to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Paul asked me

"N-no I mean yes I think I am." I told him giving him a knowing look.

"You've figured it out haven't you?" Billy asked from on the other side of the fire.

I turned towards him, "Yeah I think I have." I nearly whispered back to him.

"Well now that you figured it out, would you mind stating what you have come to known just so we can be sure?" He asked me.

I turned and looked at Jacob first and gave a small smile he returned it giving an even bigger smile. I then turned back to look at Paul on my other side. He held my gaze for a moment then with an almost pleading look in his eyes he gave me a small smile. I returned my attention back to Billy and let him know what I knew.

I cleared my throat before beginning, "Well I know that the cold ones are real, I know this because my ex-boyfriend and his family are the cold ones you speak of. And I know that since they are real that must mean the Quileute legends are true too. These guys," I said pointing to Jacob, and Paul then gestured towards the other guys. "they turn into giant wolves." I took in a breath and released it before continuing. "I know that they are also bigger than a normal wolf, I know this because they saved me earlier today." I felt ackward at the moment and looked down at my hands in my lap I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, I could feel Jake his friends and the elders staring at me.

"Your right Bells, I knew you would figure it out on your own. It was us today that helped you, and I have a question for you about that." Jake asked me.

I turned my attention to him and waited for him to ask me what I knew he was going to ask.

"Bells first what were you thinking going out in the woods alone?" He asked "And why did the leech know your name let alone the fact that you called him by a name too."

"Well I was a little bored and had nothing to do at home. So I decided to do something and got out of the house. I had no idea Laurent was going to be out there." I told him.

"Okay I get the fact that you were bored and wanted something to do, but how did you know him?"

"I met him back when the Cullen's were still here. I was with them playing baseball when Laurent, James and Victoria came across us." I told him. I also told him and everyone what else had happened. I knew the hard part was coming and I wasn't completely sure how they would all react to what I was about to say. " James ended up tricking me into thinking he kidnapped my mom and was holding her hostage at my old ballet studio. I snuck away from Jasper and Alice and went to the studio, when I got there I heard my mom calling me. I ran to where I heard her calling me from, but when I got closer I realized he tricked me. Her calling me was just the sound coming from an old video of one of my ballet recitals when I was younger." I shuddered at the thought of what I was about to tell them, Paul placed a hand on my should and gently rubbed it letting me know everything was alright. "He had a video camera in his hand just taping me. I had tried to get away by spraying mace in his eyes. That didn't work and he caught me threw me and I landed with a hard smack against a column and hit my head so hard that I began to bleed. He told me that it was too bad E-Edward didn't have the strength to turn me. He was yelling at me to tell Edward to avenge me he kept shouting it over and over but I wouldn't do it, he got angry and squeezed down on my leg and broke it. That's when Edward came in and threw James away from me, he picked me up and tried to get me out of there but he wasn't quick enough. James grabbed him by the leg and threw both of us across the floor. I flew out of Edward's arms and landed in some broken glass, a piece of it got stuck in my thigh. James got hold of Edward and threw him at a window. That's when James made it over to me, he grabbed my arm a-and he bit me on my wrist. Edward and James continued there fighting while I laid there feeling the venom going threw me. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt." I heard gasps coming from everyone, and a few growls to, ignoring them I continued telling them about the rest of the Cullen's coming to help.

"I'm not completely sure what else happened because I had passed out from blood loss and the amount of pain I was in. I awoke hours later in a hospital bed with a cast on my leg and a bandage over the bite on my wrist. Edward was there he told me that his family had killed James and burned him. He also told me that he had to suck the venom out of the bite that James inflicted on me, and that that was why I was still alive."

I then went on to tell them about my disastrous birthday party and the way Edward broke up with me out in the woods.

"Oh, so that's why you were out there alone when I found you?" Sam asked me, I just nodded my head unable to speak anymore.

No one spoke for a long time. I didn't want to say anything either I didn't really know what to say. But the silence was broken by Paul.

"Bella can I see?" He asked gesturing to my wrist. I just nodded my head and lifted my wrist up for him to see. He pulled back the sleeve of my shirt and brushed his fingers along the scar that was still there. I shivered at his touch because his fingers were so hot against the scar, which felt cold. I also felt that weird bolt of lightning jolt through my body, it was the same feeling I felt with that silver wolf earlier.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Bella, I hate them leeches so much for this. If it weren't for them this never would have happened to you. If it weren't for them none of us would have phased in the damn first place." His voice had started to grow angry towards the end, and he started to shake slightly. He dropped my wrist looked me in the eyes then took off further down the beach. I had no idea what his problem was or why he just took off like that. I was actually a little shocked that he was apologizing for something he had no way of stopping.

I looked at Jacob getting ready to ask him why Paul did what he did, but Sam spoke first.

"Bella, he'll be alright he's just a little upset. But there is something else you should know about us wolves." He said to me.

"Okay Sam sure what else should I know about you guys?" I asked

"Alright now Bella don't be too freaked out by what I'm about to say and try to keep an open mind about it." He took a breath in before continuing. "Bella there is a thing that we do called imprinting. It is what do when we lay eyes on a woman. Once we lock eyes with her everything that mattered to us before, everything that we thought was keeping us bound here on Earth doesn't matter anymore. With just that one look she becomes our life line. With that one look she becomes our reason for breathing, we are no longer bound to the earth by gravity alone. We are now held here on this planet by the pull of her, the imprint. We will do anything for her, be anything for her. There will never be another woman for us, she is the perfect match for us in every way. We fill a pull to her making us feel like we need to be around her every moment of the day. When we are away from her for too long we feel pain, she will feel the pull and pain towards her wolf too. Its basically like love at first sight but it is way stronger. She is our other half. " He let out a breath and waited for me to respond.

"Umm okay Sam that is actually beautiful and all, but why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because Bella some of us here have imprinted already. I imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim and Paul has also imprinted on someone."

I don't know why but for some reason my heart sped up and I felt a slight pain in my chest. Paul has an imprint? But why should that matter to me, I don't even know the guy. I mean sure I think he's really hot and he does smell really good. I should be really happy for him right now, I know I should. Him imprinting meant he found his true mate for life, his other half. But none of that mattered to me right at this moment. I for some reason and it being me I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't catch my breath and I started to feel dizzy. I heard Sam cursing and others calling my name.

"Shit Bella are you alright." Sam said

"Bella its okay you need to breathe." That sounded like Billy

"Someone go get Paul, NOW!" Sam shouted.

I couldn't answer them right now. I felt my legs give out and I started to fall to the ground, before I hit the ground I felt warmth surrounding me. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't even have to I knew where the warmth was coming from.

A/N

HEY GUYS SO THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. IT TOOK ME QUITE A LONG TIME TO WRITE UP. AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THERE MIGHT BE. I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE S ENJOYING MY STORY.

ALSO ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SPANISH IN LAST CHAPTER IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT A FEW OF THE PHRASES WERE NOT CORRECT. SO FOR ANY FURTHER SPANISH SPEAKING I WILL BE TRYING A DIFFERENT TRANSLATOR THAT SHOULD BE CORRECT.

UP NEXT IS PAUL'S POV.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS.

XOXOX, TANJA


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I still do not own Twilight or Paul.

There is a lemon in this chapter. Mature readers only.

PPOV

After leaving Bella's house I finished up my patrol, it was so boring there was no signs of any leeches. I wish just one would make the mistake and cross my path. The night dragged on and I was actually starting to get a little tired, thankfully I didn't have to worry about that any longer.

"Hey Paul so how are things, any sightings?" Jacob asked

"Nah nothing at all going on, its pretty boring." I told him with a yawn

"Alright well don't forget about tonight." He said

"Yeah, like I could forget about that." I replied. And then ran home. I phased out and went inside and went straight to bed I was so tired.

I awoke to the high alert of one of my pack brothers about an hour later, well it felt like it had only been an hour but looking at the clock as I made my way through the living room was when I seen I had actually been asleep for about 8 hours. It was already almost 3 in the afternoon, guess the shower will have to wait until I got back. I ran pass my mom and dad sitting in the living room they gave me a nod and smiled at me. They probably heard my brother outside as well.

I made it to the tree line and just when I stepped in I phased and was bombarded with my pack brothers thoughts. It was Embry who had awoken me up from my sleep.

"What is it Embry?"

"Paul come on we have to go, Jake caught the scent of a leech."

Of course the fun happens as soon as I'm off shift.

"Paul , Embry hurry your asses up and get here!" Sam yelled. It seemed like he was trying to hide something in his thoughts from me.

"Sam? Something else is wrong, what is it?" I asked him.

As soon as I asked Jacob let me see what was wrong. For some reason he not only caught scent of a leech but he also smelt a human near by.

"Great, so a human decided to be dumb and come out her in the middle of the woods on their own. Do they not watch the news about all the _animal attacks_ going on?" I asked

By now Embry and I caught up with Jake, Sam and Jared.

When I got closer to the scent of the human that was out here hit me. It hit me hard. No way, it couldn't be. What the hell was she doing out here alone? The scent assaulting my nose belonged to my mate, my imprint, my Isabella.

Have to get to her. Keep her safe. Kill leech. That's all my mind kept repeating over and over again, as I followed the scent to where she was. The leech's scent was now mixed with hers. Getting closer that's when I seen why the two scents were mixed. My mate was right there and although she couldn't see him yet I could with my sight, he was just watching her. I couldn't handle it anymore he was too close.

"Paul wait a minute calm down let's not rush in there we could scare her." Sam said. "I will go first then you follow me Paul. After we get close enough to her the rest of you take him down."

Sam made his way towards my imprint he stepped on a few branches snapping them into pieces. I'm guessing he did this so that she would hear us approaching and hopefully not get too scared. It worked because now she whipped her head to where we were coming from.

When she seen Sam her eyes grew wide as saucers. I came up right along the side of Sam. As we were entering the field the leech stepped into the field also. Sam and I let a growl out and bared our teeth to him. But doing so scared my Isabella causing her to take a few steps away from us and in the direction of the leech. She didn't know he was there yet, but his eyes grew hungrier as he seen her doing so. We growled at the leech again and I couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. I didn't want her taking another step towards the bloodsucker. She then realized we were in fact not growling at her at all and when she followed our eyes looking pass her she still her movements, gasped slightly and then she said something.

"_Laurent?"_ she whispered.

Of course he heard her because the next thing he did kind of shocked me.

"_Isabella?"_ he called her by her name. How the hell did she know this bloodsucking leech. He looked at her like she was his prey I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Alright attack!" Sam said and took off after him my pack brothers burst out of the trees and followed suit.

I was going to go follow too but I couldn't. I knew she was okay I know I shouldn't be worried, because nothing happened to her. I was standing here the whole time she was safe. I moved closer to her, she didn't even notice with her back to me.

She took a deep breath and when she turned around she nearly stumbled into me. She didn't look frightened of me, but she had took about a step or two back from me. I was just staring at her, she was so beautiful. She must have been feeling the imprint pull she slowly started moving her feet back to me. Not once did she take her eyes off of me, she looked like she was about to reach her hand up to touch me. But at the sound of my brothers shouting my name bringing me back to reality and the situation at hand I whipped my head to where they took off towards the leech.

"Paul quick he slipped by us the fucker is fast he is trying to go back there. He's going to get Bella." Sam said.

I took off in that direction. There was no damn way I was going to let the leech any where need my Isabella. I was a little distracted thinking of my imprint I hadn't noticed the leech coming right at me.

"PAUL! Look out!" One of my brothers shouted at me

I looked up just in time when the leech was about to pounce on me. I went to jump over the leech but when I did it got its claws into my right shoulder and scratched down across my back. He probably could have gotten me worse if it hadn't been for Jacob jumping in. My brothers were all here now they all pounced on the leech while I limped my way back to my imprint. I knew she was still here I could sense it. As I was making my way to her I could hear the sounds of metal being torn apart. I knew they could take it down without my help.

I had stepped on some tree branches when I was getting closer. I could hear her whispering something to herself about god and saying please. I was in so much pain he got those damn claws in deep I couldn't walk any more. I just collapsed onto my left side on the ground snapping more branches underneath me, and let out a loud whimper.

No sooner than that I smelt her approaching me.

"Oh my god, you poor thing are you alright?" She asked me. But I couldn't answer her while in my wolf form. She started stepping closer to me and I lifted my head slightly and growled, I didn't want her to come to close I didn't want her to see what happened. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you." She said holding her hands up.

I gave in to her wanting to help me and dropped my head back down. She came over to me and started running her fingers through my fur looking for where I was hurt. I knew it was bad I could smell all the blood seeping from the wound. She started going through her back pack looking for something, she must have found whatever it was because she put the bag to the side. I heard fabric tearing and looked to where her hands were at. She had torn part of her shirt off at the bottom, and now I was also able to see what else she had. There was a bandana in her hands along with the piece of her shirt. She then pressed both pieces of fabric to the wound, I whimpered in pain.

"I'm so sorry I know it hurts." She said to me. Then she started rubbing the top of my head. "I hope this helps you out. I don't have much else to use for it. I sure hope your friends had better luck than you and didn't get hurt too. I don't think I have enough shirt material to use on all of them." She chuckled.

A few minutes later there was a sound of branches and twigs snapping. It was my pack brothers. "Paul are you alright, looked like he got you pretty good." Sam asked

"I hope that isn't Laurent, oh please don't let it be him." Bella was saying while she closed her eyes tightly.

"Paul I'm going to come over alright." Sam said to me

"Okay." I replied. As Sam came to a stop Bella slowly opened her eyes.

"Damn Paul he really got you good I could already tell that is pretty deep." Sam said

I lifted my head up to try to take a look and then I focused my eyes back to him. "Yeah and it hurts like hell too. But luckily she helped to stop some of the bleeding just a tad." I told him.

That's when he looked at her then at her hands that were applying pressure to the wound. She slowly pulled the material away and let it drop to the ground.

"Alright little fella, it looks a little better at least the bleeding as bad as it was. I can't do much else for you. But I'm sure you will be okay." She said to me and then scratched behind my ears and under my muzzle along the neck. She slowly rose to her feet trying to be careful as if we were to attack or something. . She then took a few steps back away from us.

"I know you don't understand me but you have no idea how thankful I am to you right now." She quietly said to us.

"I have to get going home now so my dad doesn't worry if he's there already and I have somewhere I need to be." She waved at the two of us and started to walk away. She stopped and turned back around to face us. She walked cautiously back toward us, and went up to Sam first holding out her hand as she approached him. He bent his head down to her hand sniffed it and then licked her hand. He was imitating a dog really. She then ran both hands up his muzzle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Sam nuzzled his head against hers then pulled away as she removed her arms.

She stepped back away from him then came over to me. She bent down letting me smell her hand and I to licked her hand. She put her arms around my neck carefully avoiding my shoulder, and she stroked my fur on top of my head between my ears. "Thank you so much. And I'm so sorry you got hurt." She squeezed slightly pulled back and placed a kiss on the side of my muzzle. My eyes widened in shock that she had just kissed me, and then I returned the kiss by licking the side of her face. When I did that it sent what felt like electricity or a lightning bolt through me to her. Must be from the imprint, I thought to myself. "It is." Sam said. She removed her hands from me and stood back up. She looked at both us then started making her way back to where I'm assuming her truck was. With one last look at the two of us she went through the trees.

I kept staring in the direction she walked off to. It wasn't until Jared in human form broke my trance like state.

"Damn Paul your imprint sure is something. She wasn't even afraid of you."

"Paul you need to phase back so we can get you back home. Jake, Embry you guys run back to my place and get my truck." Sam said

I took a deep breath and phased back. "Aaahh, oh shit it hurts fucking even more in human form. Damn it all to hell stupid cock sucking leech." Sam and Jared helped me get some shorts on since it was kind of impossible for me to pull them up on my own. About 30 minutes later Jacob entered the field, then the three of them helped me to the truck. I felt like an idiot having to be carried by them but I couldn't walk.

We made it back to Sam's house an hour later, it probably would have been sooner but we had to drive slower because every time we made a slight turn or hit a bump in the road it would jostle me and I seriously was about to punch Embry for it.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to you Paul?" Emily asked when she seen the guys carrying me to the couch.

"A leech got a hold of him Em. Can you get some stuff to take care of it please?" Sam asked her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She nodded her head and left the room. She returned a few seconds later with gauze and peroxide.

"I know you will heal Paul but that looks kind of deep, and you're still bleeding a little. I'm surprised you haven't healed up yet." She said as she sat on the couch next to me. She slipped on some latex gloves and got to work cleaning the wound. "Paul wow, this IS deep. The leech got you good. Ew this is so gross I've never seen one of you guys with a wound this deep. It actually looks a little infected too. How weird is that. Hmm alright well I'm going to poor some of this peroxide into the wound now, it might burn you I'm sorry." She told me.

"Ah shit that fucking hurts Emily!" I exclaimed.

"I told you it would Paul." She said "Ok now I'm just going to put some gauze on it until you heal up. It's so deep I wouldn't doubt it if you have a scar afterwards."

"Alright, just hurry it up so I can get home and rest a little before the bonfire." I told her

"How did this happen in the first place where did you guys find the leech at?" She asked Sam.

"Oh up in Forks. We actually had to save Bella from the leech, whom she happened to know by name." Sam said

"Oh? So if he tried to attack her then I'm guessing he wasn't like one of them then?"

"Yeah definitely not like one of them. Not sure why he tried to attack her though especially since he obviously knew her by name. But maybe after tonight we can ask her." He said giving me a pointed look.

After Emily got me bandaged up I asked Sam for a shirt before I went home so that my mom wouldn't freak out seeing the wound. I hated to make her worry, and she sometimes over reacted a little. Emily offered me something to eat before I left, and then Jared gave me a ride home.

I walked in through the front door to find my dad sitting in his chair watching some sports show. He looked up and grinned at me when he noticed me. I went to walk by him when he reached up and clamped me on my shoulder causing me to hiss out in pain.

"Damn son what happened to you? You're not getting weak on me now are you?" He jokingly asked me.

"No pops I'm not. Ran into a leech today that was trying to attack my imprint I wasn't paying attention and he got hold of me. I'll be fine later, please don't tell mom you know how she gets." I told him.

"Alright son, but I make no promises. You know I can't say no to your mother." He replied.

I just nodded my head then went to my room, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I immediately started dreaming about what had happened earlier. Only in my dream we didn't get there in time,_ when we reached the field my beautiful Isabella was lying on the ground. Her eyes were staring straight up into the sky there was no life left in them. And she had crescent bloody wound on her neck that I seen when I brushed her hair away from her face. I felt like whole world disappeared in that instant, my heart shattered into pieces and I let out a pain filled howl not caring who would hear me._

I jumped up out of bed clutching my hand to my chest. _Calm down Paul it was just a dream. She's perfectly fine. You are going to see her later tonight. _I got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I splashed my face with cool water and decided to pull the bandage off. I pulled the shirt off Sam lent me and removed the bandage. I was healed up, and the wound was closed, but Emily was right I was left with a scar or rather left with three scars.

I removed the shorts I had on and jumped in the shower. I braced my hands up against the wall beneath the shower head just letting the steaming water roll from my shoulders and down my back. I was so glad my mom decided to get the new shower head it felt so good since it was the kind that was like a massager. The pulsating water was hitting my back muscles in all the right places. I stayed that way for a bit while thinking back to earlier. My Isabella my corazón, my world I couldn't get her beautiful face out of my mind. Her beautiful chocolate eyes those perfectly small lips of hers that I knew would fit so perfect up against mine. That hair, I just wanted to wrap my hands in and give a little pull or hard whichever she liked. And dear god that body of hers. I couldn't wait until we were able to complete the imprint fully, I just wanted to feel her ass in my hands with hers legs wrapped around my waist.

I couldn't stop thinking about earlier and how brave she was, not even afraid of Sam or myself. And the way she hugged me and kissed me. Before I knew it I was rock hard. I just couldn't get her off my mind and it really wasn't helping me any at the moment. I figured I might as well take care of my little problem now it certainly wasn't going away on its own. I reached over for my Axe body wash and squirt some into the palm of my hand. I place the bottle back down, and then ran my palm all over my dick making sure I lubed it up good. The body wash mixed with my pre cum was more than enough for the job. I gripped the base and slowly stroked myself all the way up to the tip and gave myself a tighter squeeze before stroking back down. With thoughts of Bella in my head and imagining her petite body underneath me writhing in pleasure I began stroking a little harder. I pictured slamming into her pussy over and over again. I needed more though I was almost there, stroking a little faster I felt a slight heat building up, I'm sure that's how she would feel too. I began thrusting myself into my hand while using the other hand to brace myself against the wall. With one..final..thrust.."Aaaaa fuck me Bella." I grunted out in a hushed whisper as I tried to shoot my load toward the drain. Well now that that was done I finished up with my shower.

I shut the water off stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I swiped my hand across the now fogged up mirror and brushed my teeth. I put some deodorant on, yes I still used it even though I never really sweat anymore. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't build up some kind of body funk eventually. I wrapped the used bandage up in some tissue and tossed it in the trash, I didn't want my mom seeing that. I grabbed my discarded shorts and went back to my room. I threw the shorts into the basket in the corner. I went to my dresser to grab a pair of my boxer briefs and put them on. I checked the time on my cell phone, good I still had at least 2 hours before the bonfire. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue tee shirt. At the bottom of my closet were my black nike's. After I got dressed I went into the living room where my mom and dad were sitting on the couch…making out.

"Oh man you guys seriously that's just wrong. Can't you go to your room and do that." I told them causing my mom to blush and my dad to grin.

"Sorry son couldn't help myself." My dad said. "You about ready to go we have to get there early to help with the table set up for the women folk."

"Yeah dad I'm ready whenever you guys are." I said

My mom got up off the couch came over to me and hugged me as hard as she could. Right then I knew my dad told her about what happened. I shot a glare to him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom. Mom! I'm fine all healed up nothing to worry about." I told her.

"I'll be the judge of that hito now turn around so I can see." She scolded me.

I did as she said and took my shirt off. I sat down in dads chair so she could look since she was too tiny to see. She ran her fingers over the now healed wound tracing the scars carefully. Then she smacked me on my upside the back of my head.

"Ouch mama." It didn't really hurt but still she hit me. "What was that far?" I asked her.

"For not being careful, how many times do I have to tell you to watch out for yourself huh?" She asked me. "I'm glad your okay though, but please be careful mi error junio poco." She said placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Aww mom why do you still keep calling me june bug. I hate that name. And I promise I will take better care of myself." I told her as I put my shirt back on. She just smiled at me then walked to the kitchen. She called dad and me to help her with the food she made and told us to put it in the trunk of her car.

We arrived at the beach to seeing the pack and elders there already, along with the imprints and some parents. I was so glad all our parents knew about us, besides them and the elders the imprints were the only ones who knew what we are and what we do. After setting all the food up on the tables the pack and I went to gather some wood for the fire.

"So Paul how you feeling?" Jacob asked me.

"Right now I'm doing great, a little nervous but great." I said.

"Why are you nervous she already likes you, well she already likes your wolf that is." Embry said.

"I don't know why I guess I'm just worried about how she'll take hearing that she is forever bonded to me. That she'll never be able to give her heart to someone else, that she couldn't even have kids with anyone else besides me." I said.

"Relax Paul everything will be fine. Even if she doesn't accept it at first, she will eventually. She's going to feel the pull of the imprint and she won't be able to avoid it for long." Jared said.

I just nodded my head and continued to find some wood. We brought a ton of wood back and started stacking it up in the center of the pit. We then pulled some large logs over and a few chairs to set up around it. I wasn't too nervous at first but now I really started to get nervous. So nervous that my heart started racing palms got a little sweaty and I had to sit a minute to get back in control. Then I heard it, her truck pulling in the parking lot. I stood up and went to stand with the rest of the guys.

I smelt her before she was even within 20 feet of everyone.

"You think she'll say anything about who the leech was and how he knew her name?" Embry asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and exchanged a look with Sam. She was even closer now, her scent was stronger. I noticed Jake had one of his big grins plastered on his face. The other guys seen it to and we turned to see what he was smiling at. It was Bella, he was smiling at her. I couldn't help the look that came to my face when I seen her. She looked so beautiful. The jeans she was wearing were hugging her small curves in all the right places. Shit, not now Paul. Think of something else before it's too late. I could see Sam out of the corner of my eye wearing a smile on his face too. She began walking our direction and when she reached us Jacob picked her up and squeezed her a little too hard.

"C-can't breathe." She choked out. A low growl escaped my lips before I could stop it. I knew only the pack would hear me. Jake released her then.

"Oops, sorry Bells." He told her as he released her.

"That's alright Jacob. Um so where should I put these?" She asked gesturing to the cheesecakes that were in her hand. I could smell them from where I was standing.

His eyes widened noticing them for the first time and then took them from her and placed them on a table

"You're just in time to eat." He said

"Yeah I guess I am."

I heard someone clearing their throat, and then Bella turned and noticed all the guys were looking at her. It was Embry who cleared his throat.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Embry." She replied.

She said her hello's to the rest of us, the boys all gave her a nod in response. But not Sam or myself he just smiled at her and I just could not stop staring at her. I noticed her checking me out at the same time. She quickly turned away thinking no one caught her staring at me and went to get herself some food.

The pack and myself waited for everyone to get there food before we made our way over. Sam got his food first since he was alpha, I got in line right behind him since I was the beta. Once I had my plate loaded up I made my way over to the logs. There were pleanty of places to sit but I really wanted to sit by her. So that's exactly what I did. I went to stand in front of her, she looked up at me while I smiled at her which she returned.

"Hey Bella, um do you mind if I sit here?" I asked gesturing to the spot next to her.

"Of course not." She said.

I sat down next to her and purposely brushed my shoulder against hers.

"Oh sorry about that." I told her.

"That's alright." She said giving me a smile.

Jacob came over and sat on the other side of her. We all started eating our food, myself and the pack had already started on our second and third helpings while she was still working on her first. She went to stand up with her now empty plate but I stopped her saying I would do it for her. When I took the plate from her our fingers brushed against each others and I felt a jolt go through my entire body I knew she felt it too, I could tell by the look she got on her face.

Once everyone finished up with desserts they began getting settled in blankets and sweaters and hoodies so they could hear the stories being told by Billy tonight.

Billy cleared his throat before he began telling the story of The Protectors. Towards the end of the story I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She must have sensed my staring because she turned to look at me. I guess she realized something at that moment when she looked me in the eyes. She then gasped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Everyone then turned their attention from Billy to Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

"N-no I mean yes I think I am." She told him giving a knowing look.

"You've figured it out haven't you?" Billy asked from on the other side of the fire.

She turned towards him, "Yeah I think I have." She nearly whispered back to him.

"Well now that you figured it out, would you mind stating what you have come to known just so we can be sure?" He asked me.

She turned to look at Jacob and he smiled at her after a moment. Then she turned back to look at me, she stared into each others eyes for a moment. I was trying to let her know with my eyes that we knew she knew, and wanted her to tell us. I gave her a small smile then she returned her attention back to Billy.

She cleared her throat before beginning, "Well I know that the cold ones are real, I know this because my ex-boyfriend and his family are the cold ones you speak of. And I know that since they are real that must mean the Quileute legends are true too. These guys," She said pointing to Jacob, and me then gestured towards the other guys. "they turn into giant wolves." She took in a breath and released it before continuing. "I know that they are also bigger than a normal wolf, I know this because they saved me earlier today." She finished then looked down at her hands in her lap I could sense she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Everyone was just staring at her.

"Your right Bells, I knew you would figure it out on your own. It was us today that helped you, and I have a question for you about that." Jake asked her.

She turned to him and waited for him to ask me whatever he was going to ask.

"Bells first what were you thinking going out in the woods alone?" He asked "And why did the leech know your name let alone the fact that you called him by a name too."

"Well I was a little bored and had nothing to do at home. So I decided to do something and got out of the house. I had no idea Laurent was going to be out there." She told him.

"Okay I get the fact that you were bored and wanted something to do, but how did you know him?"

"I met him back when the Cullen's were still here. I was with them playing baseball when Laurent, James and Victoria came across us." She told him. She also told us what else had happened. " James ended up tricking me into thinking he kidnapped my mom and was holding her hostage at my old ballet studio. I snuck away from Jasper and Alice and went to the studio, when I got there I heard my mom calling me. I ran to where I heard her calling me from, but when I got closer I realized he tricked me. Her calling me was just the sound coming from an old video of one of my ballet recitals when I was younger." She shuddered, and I placed a hand on her should and gently rubbed it letting her know everything was alright. "He had a video camera in his hand just taping me. I had tried to get away by spraying mace in his eyes. That didn't work and he caught me threw me and I landed with a hard smack against a column and hit my head so hard that I began to bleed. He told me that it was too bad E-Edward didn't have the strength to turn me. He was yelling at me to tell Edward to avenge me he kept shouting it over and over but I wouldn't do it, he got angry and squeezed down on my leg and broke it. That's when Edward came in and threw James away from me, he picked me up and tried to get me out of there but he wasn't quick enough. James grabbed him by the leg and threw both of us across the floor. I flew out of Edward's arms and landed in some broken glass, a piece of it got stuck in my thigh. James got hold of Edward and threw him at a window. That's when James made it over to me, he grabbed my arm a-and he bit me on my wrist. Edward and James continued there fighting while I laid there feeling the venom going threw me. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt." I heard gasps coming from everyone, and a few of us growled she ignored us and continued telling us about the rest of the Cullen's coming to help.

"I'm not completely sure what else happened because I had passed out from blood loss and the amount of pain I was in. I awoke hours later in a hospital bed with a cast on my leg and a bandage over the bite on my wrist. Edward was there he told me that his family had killed James and burned him. He also told me that he had to suck the venom out of the bite that James inflicted on me, and that that was why I was still alive." She said.

She then told us about her birthday party where she was nearly killed by one of them, and she also told us about Edward her ex breaking up with her and leaving her in the woods. That part we already knew thanks to Sam.

"Oh, so that's why you were out there alone when I found you?" Sam asked her, she just nodded her head unable to speak anymore.

No one spoke for a long time. But I couldn't take it anymore and I broke the silence.

"Bella can I see?" I asked gesturing to her wrist. She just nodded her head and lifted her wrist up for me to see. I pulled back the sleeve of her shirt and brushed my fingers along the scar that was still there. She shivered at my touch. The scar felt really cold compared to the rest of her skin. As I was touching her I felt the same jolt going through my body as I had early this afternoon and little while ago.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Bella, I hate them leeches so much for this. If it weren't for them this never would have happened to you. If it weren't for them none of us would have phased in the damn first place." I sad as my voice started to grow angry, and started to shake slightly. I dropped her wrist then looked her in the eyes then took off further down the beach. I couldn't stay there a second longer, I hated what happened to her. I hated that I wasn't there to protect her. I know I didn't know her then but my wolf having known what happened to her was angry.

I kept pacing back and forth along the shore line trying to calm myself down to keep from phasing.

Not no five minutes later I felt a tugging in my chest followed by a pain. I fell to my knees clutching my chest, I felt like the air was being squeezed from my lungs. I heard the sound of someone's feet running towards me. Not looking up I knew it was one of my brothers.

"Paul you need to get back over there like now." Jared sad

"Why what happened?" I asked him

"Man just come one you need to get back over there. Some something is wrong with Bella." He said as he started walking back toward the group.

At the mention of her name I now knew why I was feeling they way I did. I stood up and ran back to where everyone was. When I reached the group I noticed everyone huddles in a circle I ran closer and realized it was Bella they were all huddled around she looked like she was about to faint and just as I stepped closer that's exactly what she did I caught her in my arms right before she hit the ground.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked no one in particular as I went to sit on the log closest to me with her still in my arms.

"Well Paul I told her about imprinting. I told her how I was imprinted on Emily and Jared on Kim. I also told her that you had imprinted on someone." Sam Said. "But before I had got the chance to tell her that you imprinted on her she started freaking out, that's about when you came over." I nodded my head at him. I knew he was just trying to help.

I looked down at the beautiful woman lying in my arms. I brushed some hair back and tucked it behind her ear. I don't know why but I bent down and gave her a small peck on the lips. She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. It took her a minute to focus then she looked up at me. She frowned then moved to get out of my lap. I didn't want to let her go yet but knew I should so she wouldn't be frightened.

"I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." She said out loud to everyone while looking at me. She then turned and walked away back to the parking lot.

I really did not want her to leave and I knew the only way to get her to stay was to suck it up and stop her. I looked around and noticed everyone just staring at me. Jacob was glaring at me though.

"Don't just stand there dumb ass you better go stop her. You need to explain to her that she is your imprint." Jacob told me.

"I know I know. Shit. Alright." I said then ran to catch up to her.

It didn't take me long to reach her, she was just about to open the truck door when I yelled her name. "Bella!" She turned to look at me with tear filled eyes, seeing her like that cut me deep. I knew from this moment on I never wanted to see her look like that again. I didn't know what I was going to say to her I didn't even think she would believe me when I told her she was my imprint.

So, when I finally reached her I walked right up to her grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her with all that I had. The moment our lips touch I could feel my wolf bursting at the seams. She wasn't kissing back at first but I pressed my lips to hers harder while nipping at her bottom lip. She gasped opening her mouth I took that opportunity to thrush my tongue into her mouth. She was moving her lips with mine while our tongues fought for dominance. I slowly removed one of my hands from her face, running my fingers down her cheek to her neck then down her shoulder and down her back leaving it to rest right on her lower back but more near the top of her ass.

She brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck, and started gripping at the back of my hair. She pulled my head down more towards her and started kissing me harder. I could tell she was enjoying the kiss just but how she smelt, she was getting aroused by the kiss. I shouldn't blame her I was feeling the same way. I was getting harder as the moment ticked by. I pushed her back up against the door of her truck and ran one of hands down her thigh, I gripped her at the knee and pulled her leg up near my waist. I knew she liked that even more because she was getting more aroused. I grabbed her other leg wrapping it around my waist while she used her arms to hold herself up. I reached down with both hands and gripped her ass holding her up while I grinded myself into her core with my hardened dick. She pulled from the kiss letting out a moan. That moaning just spurred me on I grinded into her again and stayed there while swiveling around against her. I was kissing along her neck leaving little nips here and there when suddenly she unwrapped her legs and arms I released my hold on her and looked at her. She shoved me in the chest, I wasn't expecting that so I stumbled back a little. Her chest was heaving up and down hard, her lips were reddened and swollen from the kiss. I knew she was enjoying it as much as myself so I don't know why she stopped and shoved me away.

"Paul what the hell? You can't just kiss me like that. It's wrong how could you do that?" She finally got out .

"Bella I'm so sorry your right I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed you to understand something and that's the only way I thought you would." I told her. I walked back to her and placed my hand on her cheek wiping away the tears that fell. She leaned into my hand while looking down. I moved my hand and place my fingers under her chin lifting it up so she would look at me.

"Don't you see?" I asked.

"See what Paul?" She whispered

"It's you Bella. I imprinted on you. There isn't anyone else, you're it for me." I told her. "You fainted before Sam got the chance to tell you. I'm so sorry you freaked out back there. "

Her eyes brightened up and the biggest smile spread across her face. "I-I'm your imprint? Me?" she said pointing to herself. "Oh my god." She said then wrapped her arms around my waste. I returned the hug wrapping my arms around her back and placed a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled away after awhile and broke the silence first.

"Paul don't get me wrong here, that kiss was amazing. I have never ever been kissed like that before. I'm not usually like this not at all, I'm not the type of girl who is going to sleep with you when I barely even know you. " I told him speaking the truth. It wasn't a lie I really really loved that kiss. He never kissed me like that before.

"I don't think you are like that Bella. I enjoyed kissing you too." He said

"Okay well we both agree that it was an amazing kiss. But now I want to know is if you imprinted on me when did it happen?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah that." He started. "I imprinted on you when you went over to confront Jacob."

"I-is that why you were staring at me like that? Like, like a kid in a candy store or something?" I asked him.

He gave a chuckle, "Yeah that's why."

"Okay, so then why did you run away if you imprinted on me?" I asked.

"Because, I was afraid. Your ex is a leech, and your best friend is in love with you. I didn't want to hurt Jacob just because of the fact that he loved you and I didn't want him to know. I didn't know how you were going to take it either. Had I known you were going to kiss me like that and jump in my arms, I would have told you right then." He said grinning at me.

I slapped him on the arm, "Shut up."

"So really Bella what are you thinking now?"

"I am a little afraid that I won't be exactly what you need. I'm afraid I won't be enough for you, and I'm mostly afraid that you will leave me l-like he did." I said.

He brought both of his hands to my cheeks and lowered his head to look me in the eyes. "Bella you are exactly what I need, you are more than enough for me and I would never leave you not now not ever. I'm sorry babe, but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." He then gave me a small kiss and pulled back with a huge grin on his face.

I smiled back at him. "Okay Paul I believe you. But would it be alright if I took some time to myself to really think everything over. Just so I can take it all in, this is a little overwhelming for me."

"Yeah that's fine. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready." He said.

I gave him another smile then placed a quick peck on his lips. I turned to get in my truck when he gripped my arm and spun me around. He placed a searing kiss on my lips while he gripped my chin with his thumb and pulled down softly coaxing my mouth open. He pushed his tongue into my mouth stroking it against my own. I was getting lost in his kiss for the second time. He pulled away first placing a few small pecks then moved to kiss each of my cheeks. With one last hug he released me.

"If you need me you can call me anytime you want alright?" He said. I nodded then pulled my phone out. He cocked his head to the side before pulling his out. "Here put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours."

After switching phones back with him I promised I'd call him as soon as I was ready. I got in my truck starting it up then made my way back home. This was a lot to take in, I went from being heart broken over my first love to finding out I'm the soul mate to a wolf. I made it home a little while later pulling into my parking spot I noticed lights were on in the house meaning Charlie was awake.

I walked up the steps and into the door I placed my keys on the key hook before going to the living room. Charlie was laying on the couch while the television is still on. I walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Dad, come on I'm home now you can go to bed." I told him.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey Bells how did the bonfire go? Did you have any fun?

"Yeah dad I had a lot of fun actually. I really enjoyed myself. I'm going to go to bed now I just wanted to let you know that I was home now." I told him.

He gave me a little hug then showed me away. I made it to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

A/N

Well there ya go another chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow thank you so much for the reviews. I wasn't too sure about how well I did with the last chapter. But I guess you guys liked it. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**BPOV**

On my way to school the next morning I couldn't help but think about what happened last night. I was in no way freaked out about the fact that wolves exist, not only do they exist but my best friend is one and the guy I pretty much let dry hump me was too. The way he had kissed me was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. Remembering the feel of his hands on my body sent chills down my spine. At first I had no idea why I was feeling the way I was about Paul, but when he told me about imprinting and explained it to me I started to understand more about my feelings towards him.

I pulled into my normal parking space at school shutting off my truck I just sat there thinking about everything that happened, especially that kiss. Shaking my head of that vision I thought about everything else. Okay, so he says we are perfect for each other and he'll do anything and be anything for me. As much as I really _really_ enjoyed kissing him, I am not sure I'm ready for another relationship yet. I know he said he wouldn't hurt me, but I just don't know if I can honestly take his word for that. When he left me he left me broken, sure Jake helped to glue some of the pieces back together, but what he did to me still burns a whole in my chest when I think about it. Maybe we can start slow get to know one another before we have a full blown relationship.

I was interrupted by a tap on my window that was half way down, I looked over and seen Angela standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Angela."

"Hi Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure, you know you can talk to me." She said

Taking a breath I said, "Okay um Angela I need a little advice about well about a guy."

"Alright Bella I'll help you however I can, but I'm not an expert in the field. Does this have to do with Jacob Black?" She asked. I shook my head no answering her.

"Oh, okay. If you don't mind my asking, who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Paul he is one of Jacob's friends. I kind of kissed him last night." I told her as I got out of my truck and shut the door.

" Seriously? Wow, well I am happy for you. But what exactly do you need my advice on?"

I tried to explain to her as best I could without spilling any secrets. "Well okay he told me he would wait for me to decide and that whatever I decided whether it be a relationship or friendship he would be fine with it. The way he kissed me though, I am pretty sure he wants more than friendship from me. I guess what I'm saying really is that I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't know if I would be able to handle that kind of heart ache again."I told her.

"Bella you can't dwell on the past. Not all guys will be like Edward was, not all guys will just leave you like that. How do you know if you will get hurt again or not if you don't give the guy a try? And he obviously likes you enough to even just be your friend." She said. "Bella just let your heart lead you."

"I guess your right Angela, I need to just suck it up and go with what my heart leads me to do. I'll talk to him after school today." I told her. "Thank you for being such a good friend I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome Bella. Now let's go to class before the bell rings."

The rest of my day went on as normal as it could be. I tried not to worry too much about what I was going to do about Paul. I would just have to talk to him after school or later tonight about my decision. The hours ticked by and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was walking down the hall headed to the cafeteria when I started falling backwards. Someone yanked me back by the handle of my back pack which was on my back. I didn't catch myself in time and I kept falling until I tripped over my own feet and landed with a thud on my back, my head flew back hitting the ground with a loud smack.

"OWW!" I yelled out reaching up immediately to my head with my hand.

"Oh man Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall I barely even pulled on your bag. Are you alright? I should get the nurse for you don't move." Mike said.

"Ouch damn it Mike why the hell would you do that!" I yelled at him. I went to stand up but went right back down. I could feel I was already getting a good sized goose egg.

"Oh god Bella come on let me help you to the nurse I didn't mean to get you hurt. It was just a little joke." Mike said as he helped me up.

We entered the nurse's office and she told Mike to go head and leave.

"Alright Bella well you sure hit your head pretty good. This is a good sized bump you got here. I can give you an ice pack for the swelling. And I'm going to have to send you home for the rest of the day. Is there anyone you can have pick you up I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive right now." Nurse Brackett asked me.

"Umm well I can call my dad see if he can if not I'll see who he can get to come get me." I told her.

"Alright here you go." She said handing me the phone in her office.

I dialed Charlie's work and waited for an answer. After 4 rings he picked up.

"Hello this is Chief Swan what can I do for you today?" He said

"Hey Dad."

"Bells? Hey sweetie, what you doing calling me you should be in class or something shouldn't you."

"Yeah dad well that's why I'm calling you. Mike thought it was funny to yank on my back pack when I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria for lunch. I ended up tripping over my own feet and flew back hitting my head. The nurse says I need to go home for the rest of the day, but I need a ride she said for me not to drive."

"What? Are you alright? How bad did you get hurt?" He asked.

"Calm down dad, I just have a huge bump on my head and I feel a little dizzy. So will you be able to pick me up?"

"Actually I can't Bells I'm kind of swamped right now. Tell you what though how about I give Billy a call and see if he can do it alright." He said.

"Okay dad."

About 30 minutes later while sitting in a chair with an ice pack on the back of my head, Billy rolled into the office. But what surprised me was who was pushing him in his wheel chair.

"Jake? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked him

"Hey Bells, I drove dad here after Charlie called and no school for me today." He said.

"Oh okay."

"So Bella you ready to get going?" Billy asked me. I nodded my head.

We made our way out to the parking lot Billy joking around with me asking if I need the wheelchair. We reached Billy's truck and Jake helped him into the driver's seat.

"Hey wait I thought you drove here Jake?"

"I did but dad's driving you and him back to La Push, and I am going to drive your truck back." He said. "And before you ask your dad said to take you back to our place so that you weren't home alone and having to do things for yourself since you got hurt."

"Oh okay. Well thanks for coming to get me." I said to Billy.

Billy pulled out of the parking lot following Jake back down to La Push. I was trying to stay awake on the way down but after not getting much sleep last night I was fighting a losing battle. Not much longer we were already pulling up front the Black's home. I went to step out of the truck when Jake suddenly appeared in front of me. He helped me walk inside and to the couch. I know I probably shouldn't fall to sleep after hitting my head so hard but I was so tired. Billy looked over at me and noticed me nodding off to sleep.

"Jacob, why don't you help Bella to your room let her rest for awhile in your bed."

Jacob was in the kitchen getting something to eat when Billy told him this. He came back into the livingroom to help me to his room.

Once we were in his room he took my shoes off for me and told me to lie down, he covered me with the blanket that was at the end of his bed. Jake went to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." I yawned out.

"Sure sure Bells. Besides I've always known you wanted to get in my bed." He said smirking at me.

"Shut up Jake." I lightly laughed at him. He grinned at me before walking out shutting the door behind him.

I fell asleep shortly after.

I don't know how late it was but when I woke up it was still fairly light outside. I was also feeling really hot, like sweating and everything. I went to get up when I suddenly felt a tightness around my waist, and lots of warmth coming from my side. I looked down and seen it was a beautiful russett arm holding me. I knew who it belonged to without having to even look to my side.

I carefully turned onto my side to face him. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. I brought my hand up and with my thumb I smoothed out the lines. I traced down the side of his face gently with the tips of my fingers. I trailed my finger over first his bottom lip then as I went to trace his top lip his lips turned up in the corners. I looked up into his eyes that were now opened. Every time I looked into his eyes I got lost in the warmth and love they held for me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi." I whispered back. "When did you get here?"

"About 3 hours ago." He said.

"What? I've been asleep that long?"

His eye brows furrowed again. "Yeah, you really shouldn't have slept that long either after what happened."

"I know I shouldn't have but I didn't get much sleep last night." I told him.

"Bella how exactly did you get hurt? All I know is that you did get hurt, I could sense it earlier today when it happened. It was like it happened to me actually, I felt a sharp pain on my head." He said

"Well, Mike thought it would be funny to yank me by my back pack when I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch. And being me, I lost balance tripped over my own feet fell backwards to the ground, the back of my head smacked the ground so hard."

Paul let out a small growl. "I could kill him."

"Paul no you won't do any such thing. I am fine now, well not completely head still hurts a little but seriously I'm fine. He already felt pretty bad when it happened." I told him reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand.

"Fine, I won't touch him. But I am going to have a talk with him maybe scare him a little."

"That's fine, just promise me you won't touch him. You're so much bigger than him and stronger, he would get hurt to easily."

Paul nodded his head then pulled me closer to him embracing me in a hug.

"Bella I know I said I would give you time and all but I really need no want to know what you have decided to do."

"I actually thought about that a lot last night, and I have made a decision." I paused for a moment. "I do accept the imprint Paul, but I think we should take it slow I'm not quite ready for a full on relationship yet. Maybe we can just start as friends and get to know each other." I told him

He didn't answer me right away, so I was getting a little worried.

I heard him take a breath in then released it. "Bella I am fine with that. I told you I would be whatever you needed or wanted me to be. If you want to be friends for now then we will be. I would really like to get to know you better and you me."

I didn't answer back I just laid there in bed with him. Wait..

"Paul wait we need to get up this isn't mine or your bed let alone my house. Oh man I need to get home I bet Charlie is starving." I told him as I sat up.

"It's alright Bella. Billy knows I'm in here with you so does Jacob, and your dad called to check on you. He said there was no need for you to rush home."

"Oh alright but we still need to get up I really should get home now. My head doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did." I grabbed my shoes from the floor and put them on before I stood up from the bed.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be busy this week?"

"Well I have to work all week after school. But I am free this weekend, why?"

"Well I just don't know how long I can go without seeing you." He said.

"Oh yeah the imprint pull. Right?" He nodded his head in answering. "Well you could come by my job during my break, would that help?" I asked him.

"Yeah actually that would be great."

"Alright then, I'm going to get going. I usually take my break at about 6:45, I get off at 10. Will that time work for you?"

"Yeah, only I don't know if I'll be able to go every day, I have to patrol too. I'll see if it's alright with Sam for me to take a little break with you since I'll be patrolling in Forks anyway. I'm sure he'll be fine with it, but I'll check with him just in case." He said.

I walked into the living room with Paul trailing behind me. Billy and Jake were sitting at the table eating, when they seen me walk in they both smiled at me with that trade mark Black smile.

"Hey Bella would you like to eat before you head out?" Billy asked me.

"Uh no thanks Billy I think I'm just going to head on home." I said.

"Are you feeling well enough to drive yourself?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if I was feeling good enough to drive yet. I was just about to ask Jake if he could drive me home when Paul spoke up.

"Bella I can drive you if you want."

I turned to face him, "Okay."

I said my goodbyes to Jake and Billy and Paul drove me home. It didn't take long to reach my house, well it didn't seem like it did anyway. Once Paul shut the truck off he handed me my keys then got out, he came around and opened my door for me.

"Thank you for driving me home Paul I really appreciate it." I told him. Then I stepped closer to him and gave him a hug, he wrapped his warm arms around me.

"You're welcome, I'll see you sometime this week okay?" He said more as a question. I nodded my head in answering.

When I got inside Charlie was sitting in his recliner watching some sports show. "Hey dad I'm home, I'm just going to head to bed." I told him.

"Alright Bells. See you in the morning."

I went up to bed changed into my tank top and sweats. I was fast asleep about a minute after laying down.

The next day at school was boring as usual, nothing exciting happened. It was the normal yapping away of Jessica and Lauren. The day just felt like it was dragging on forever. At lunch Mike kept apologizing to me over and over again. I was so glad when the last bell rang, but unfortunately that still didn't help me get away from Mike. He was already at work before I got there, he drove faster than me.

I was busy with an older lady customer in a back aisle, she was trying to pick out some new fishing gear for her grandson, when I heard the raising voice of what sounded like Paul.

Oh no, this can't be good. He's probably arguing with Mike. I apologized to the woman and told her I'd be right back to finish helping her. As I approached the front of the store Paul's large frame came into view. I could tell he was trying to keep his calm but his fists were clenching really hard at his sides.

"Listen I already told Bella I was sorry, it was a joke I didn't mean for her to get hurt. Besides who are you and why do you even care what happens to her?" Mike was yelling at him.

"Oh believe me I do care what happens to her. And if I ever find out you pulled another one of your little jokes on her you will have to answer to me." Paul said to him.

I walked up behind Paul and placed my hand on his back to help calm him down. He turned around and grinned at me before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me as to him as tightly as he could without hurting me. I hugged him back just as vigorously. I pulled back from the hug first and told Mike I was going to take my break as soon as I finished helping out the lady in back. I told Paul to go wait outside for me in back where there was some picnic tables set up for us to take breaks outside if we wanted.

After finishing up helping the lady I went out back and found Paul sitting on top of one of the tables with his feet on the seat and his elbows resting on his knees, his face was down in his hands. I could tell just by looking at him he was just a little upset, maybe more than a little, by what Mike had said. I walked over to him and removed his hands from his face I grabbed his face in both my hands and made him look at me.

"Paul don't pay any attention to what Mike said. You don't have to explain anything to him. I know that you care about me, and I appreciate it so much." I kissed him on the cheek and his eyes brightened up right away, and he got a big smile on his face. "So I take it Sam was okay with you coming by?" I asked.

"Yeah he was fine with it. Today is the only day I can come by though." He said sounding a little sad. "I um wanted to ask you if you wanted to come down to Sam and Emily's this weekend. We're going to celebrate Jared's birthday, there is going to be some music food games drinks. It's going to be the pack, and imprints mainly. But you don't have to go if you don't want to I just thought I'd ask anyway." He said.

"Actually I would love to go. What night and what time do I have to be there?" I said looking him in the eyes. He looked a little surprised that I had said I would go, but then the surpised look on his face turned into a big grin.

"On Saturday, it starts at about seven."

"Alright I'll be there."

We continued talking about everything just learning more about each other. I found out his favorite color was dark blue, his favorite food was smothered burritos, he liked all music and his main hobby besides working as a mechanic every once in a while he could also play the guitar sang in Spanish and played a hand drum sometimes even though he wasn't good at it. He said he would play his guitar for me sometime, I gave a big smile for that. I told him my favorite color was baby blue, I liked to sing in the privacy of my shower to which he jokingly said he would love to have VIP access to a show.

Before we knew it I had to get back to work and he had to finish his patrol. I gave him a hug and told him I would text him or call him later.

I slept peacefully that night, surprisingly no nightmares either. I honestly couldn't wait to go to the party.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**PPOV**

After talking to Bella during her lunch break I was a little upset still. That Mike guy really pissed me off, I tried to keep my cool like Bella had asked me but it was hard to do. My wolf knew he was the one who caused our mate pain he wanted to hurt the kid. I knew he was scared of me too, I'm glad.

Bella said she would be at Jared's party on Saturday, hope she doesn't mind that we drink it's not like we could get drunk off of it.

The rest of the week went by in a slow pace that might have had something to do with the fact that I didn't see Bella much. Sure she would call or text me whenever she could, but it was nothing like being around her. On the days and nights where I didn't have to patrol I would try to keep busy helping out at the garage working on a few vehicles here and there. Other than that I spent my time either playing my guitar or sleeping.

Friday afternoon I was out in the back yard playing my guitar. All week I was practicing when I had the free time, I taught myself to play I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. After I heard it the first time I knew I wanted to learn to play it for Bella. I settled down in my chair and started playing and singing the song.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_nibble_ your ear_

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will

This part made think about nibbling on Bella's ear, neck and the rest of her body.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours

This was definitely our fate, and I am so thankful it brought me her.

_Oh I'm yours_

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

I hadn't realized I was being watched until I heard my dad clapping. I turned around and grinned at him, I knew he enjoyed me playing since I learned from him.

"Wow son that was great. So you learned another song huh."

"Hey dad yeah another song."

"I better watch myself you're going to end up being better than me. So did you learn that song for anyone special?" He smirked at me.

"What are you talking about old man, I am already better than you. And actually yes I was thinking about playing it for Bella." I told him.

"So did she accept that you imprinted on her?"

"Actually yeah she did but she just wants to be friends right now. She said she's not ready for anything more than that yet. She wants to get to know me before she jumps into a new relationship."

"After what she went through with that leech I don't blame her. She is probably afraid she'll get abandoned again. You sure have your work cut out for you son. You are going to have to earn her trust and love."

"Yeah I know dad, it sucks that because of what he did to her she doesn't trust me. I just hope she has more faith in me than him. I know it's probably going to take some time but I know it is all worth it."

We sat in silence for a few moments until I started feeling a sharp pain in my chest. I dropped to my knees and clutched at my chest. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Paul what is it?" My dad said coming to kneel next to me.

"I. Don't. Know." I gasped out. I was in pain, but it's like it wasn't really my pain I was feeling. Oh!

"Shit dad there is something wrong with Bella, I have to go." With that I handed him my guitar and stood stripping my shirt off. As soon as I made it to the trees I phased not bothering with the shorts. My imprint was in pain something was wrong with her and I needed to get to her.

"_Paul what are you doing phased you're not on right now."_ Sam said.

I didn't bother answering him I knew he could see my thoughts. I had to get to her NOW.

"_Alright Paul stay calm I can tell you now it isn't a leech. Just get there and find out if she's okay."_

I made it to the Swan's home phased and yanked some shorts on as fast as I could. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway as I went up to the door to knock. There was no answer but I know she's here I can hear her heartbeat. I knocked one last time and she still didn't answer the door. I had to get in there something was really wrong with her. The pain in my chest kept hurting more and more. Fuck it. I twisted the door knob and yes it was unlocked I opened the door a little and called out for her.

"Bella? It's me Paul." She didn't give any reply. I opened the door all the way and stepped in. I walked into the house she wasn't in the living room. I heard her heartbeat coming from upstairs. I made my way up the stairs and to what I am assuming was her bedroom door. It was closed so I gently knocked on it I didn't want to scare her more than she already was.

"Bella I'm coming in okay don't be scared it's just me Paul."

I opened her door stepped in and just as I went to close the door behind me I heard her sniffling. I walked around to the other side of her room and found her on the floor curled up in a fetal position clutching at something in her hand. Next to her was a floor board that looked like she took out. As I got closer and knelt down next to her I noticed there was a cd and what looked like airline tickets.

"Bella what's wrong? Was all of this in your floor or something?" I asked her as I reached out to rub her back. She flinched back from my touch but then she looked up at me. I didn't expect her to do what she did at that moment. She took one look at me and then sat up and launched herself at me wrapping her arms around me. I held her to me and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Paul please don't leave me. Please stay here hold me please." She sobbed out.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere but what is wrong please tell me."

"I-I can't." Her hold on me tightened as she continued to cry.

I am not sure how much time passed by when her crying came to a stop. I noticed a box of tissues on her desk, so I reached up and grabbed one for her. She blew her nose and turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and still a little tear filled. I reached up to wipe the remainder tears from her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for being here for me Paul." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I was cleaning up my room when I stepped right here the floor board squeaked strangely. It's never done that before. So I bent down to check it out and noticed it was loose. I picked it up and that's when I found all this stuff." She started sniffling again and some tears started to fall again. "How could he do this to me. Why did he hide all of this in here? I thought he took it with him, it was all gone he made it look like he took it, but why did he hide it in here?"

I already knew exactly who she was talking about but I didn't know what any of this stuff was.

"Paul can you do me a favor and get rid of all of this for me. I don't want it in here and I don't want it around me."

"Yeah sure." I went to grab all the things she had pulled up from her floor board to throw them out when I noticed the plane tickets were to go to Florida. I remembered Jacob saying her mom lived out there.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to keep these tickets to go see your mom sometime?" I asked her.

She looked at the tickets for a minute and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it. Seconds passed before she released it.

"Yeah I guess I could use them only." She paused looking at me in the eyes. "Only if um Paul would you go with me when I do use them please. I'd really like it if you did." She said turning away from me.

I stepped towards her knelt back down to her and place my fingers under her chin bringing her eyes to look back up at me. "Bella I would love to go with you." I said placing a small peck on her lips. I couldn't help myself I had to do it. "Of course I have to make sure Sam lets me off my pack duties." I said chuckling.

"Oh yeah right of course you should check with him first." She said chuckling in return. "I'll just put these away somewhere until we decided when to go." She said grabbing the tickets from me. She stood up and walked over to her dresser and placed the tickets in the top drawer.

I stood back up and went to get rid of the rest of the stuff she asked me to. I threw all of the things into a trash can on the side of the house. When I came back inside Bella was sitting on her bed. She looked up when I stepped closer to her bed. I didn't expect her to grab me by the hands and pull me down to her so when she did I lost my balance and fell on top of her. She didn't care thought she just wrapped her arms around my back. I put one of my hands down flat against the mattress putting weight on my arm instead of on her. After a few minutes I rolled she released her hold on me when I went to lay next to her. I was on my back while she moved to put her head against my chest and placed her arm over my waist. We stayed that way for a while neither of us saying anything just enjoying the silence. She was the first to speak.

"Paul h-how did you know I needed you right now?" She asked me while tracing circles over my stomach and chest.

"I was talking to my dad at home about a song he had just heard me playing when I felt this sharp pain in my chest. At first I didn't know why I was feeling it, but then the more I was feeling it I realized it wasn't my pain I was feeling. I knew it was your pain I was feeling, so I ran here as fast as I could I didn't know what was wrong just that you were in pain." I took a breath before continuing. "When I got here and found you lying on the floor I was so scared at first it hurts me to see you in pain. It's because of the imprint."

"Oh, well I am thankful for the imprint right now. I can't believe he hid all of that here, I thought it was gone I never expected to see any of that stuff again." She said quietly as she turned to look up at me. "Thank you so much Paul. I really appreciate you being her for me." She said as she placed her hand on top of my chest where my heart was beating crazy fast. She had a loving lustful look in her eyes. They also held so much trust in me I could tell.

I don't know how long she planned on wanting to just remain friends but with her looking at me like that I couldn't contain myself. I leaned down as I pulled her chin up toward me. "Bella." Was all I got out before our lips crashed against each other her lips were so soft and fit perfectly with mine.

I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip, as my tongue entered her mouth hers danced along with mine. She moaned into my mouth causing me to release my own moan. I ran my hand across her cheek and up into her hair gripping at the back of her head. Bella's tongue continued to fight with mine as she wound her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck. Her hands began to roam from my neck down my shoulders and continued to the front of my chest. I mimicked her movements by brushing my right hand down her shoulder to her hand and down to her waist. I ran my hand across the bottom of her shirt along the hemline that was raised exposing her skin. I continued to brush my fingers over her skin feeling the goose bumps as I did so. This caused her to let out another moan as she ran her hand down my chest to my abs and further down to my shorts.

_For someone who was wanting to just be friends she sure wasn't kissing me like that's what she wanted._

I started running my hand further up her shirt stopping just at the bottom of her bra. She gave no sign of wanting me to stop. I moved my lips kissing her chin and all along her jaw line. I trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her throat as I brushed my hand across her breast she let out another moan and arched her back raising her chest up against me. I kissed her back up her throat to pausing at her ear.

"Bella if you want me to stop you need to say so, I won't be able to stop soon." I whispered in her ear.

"No don't stop." She whispered back. Oh god I hope she meant that.

"Are you sure Bella, I need you to be sure." I whispered back in her ear.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Okay maybe we won't do that tonight but just kiss me Paul."

I didn't have to be told twice especially since she yanked me back to her. Our lips crashed against each others once again. I know she said she didn't want to do anything more tonight but there was absolutely nothing wrong with some good old fashioned dry humping right? And kissing like we were was not helping my current situation. I moved my knee between her legs and spread her legs as I moved to rest between them. As she spread her legs I was able to smell her arousal even more than I had before. She pulled her lips away from mine as she trailed her lips down my throat to my chest. Her nails were scraping across the back of my shoulders. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up I looked down at her questioning if it was okay she nodded at me and I pulled her shirt up and off of her. She was left clad in a thin white bra I was able to see her hardened nipples protruding through the fabric of her bra. I ran my hand over her stomach and up to her chest rubbing at her left breast she let out another moan as I kissed down her neck once again.

I pushed the top of her bra that covered her breast up and pushed it down exposing her. I pinched her nipple between my fingers then moved my mouth down and sucked it into my mouth. I twisted my tongue all around her nipple. She let out another moan and started kissing me back up my chest to my neck. She trailed her kisses up to the skin beneath my ear and sucked it in between her lips and teeth. I let out a loud moan of my own.

"Ungh Bella."

I released her nipple and placed a kiss on it before trailing kisses back up her collar bone to her shoulder while I started massaging her breast in my hand. As I was kissing her along her shoulder I ground my hips into her heated core. As soon as I did that she let out another moan.

"Ungh Paul do that again."

I did as she asked this time as I did it she brought her hips up to mine. I did it over and over again, I felt an orgasm starting to build but I wanted her to have her release first I knew she was close. She wrapped her legs around my waist pushing her feet into my ass. I continued to kiss her as I was bringing her to her release.

"Paul don't stop do it harder." She groaned out.

"Bella baby ungh this feels so good."

With one final push against her she screamed my name.

"PAUL!" Her legs tightened around me holding me against her as her nails dug into the back of my shoulders.

My release came right after hers, "Bella." I moaned out.

I was kissing her on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. I knew this was where my wolf was going to want to mark her.

I brought my head up and pressed my forehead against hers we stayed like that trying to get our breathing back in control. My eyes were closed as I felt her pulling me to her she gave me a sweet sensual kiss. I opened my eyes up to find hers staring right back at me. She had a smile on her that brightened up her whole face. I knew in that moment we were not going to be just friends any more. But I had to ask her I wanted to see where we stood now.

I brushed some hair behind her ear. "Bella that was just wow I don't know how good it was for you but damn baby." I pecked her on her lips again before asking her. "Okay now I have to ask you, are you sure you still want to be just friends for now? I don't know if I could handle being just friends after this."

She let out a small giggle before she answered me. "God no Paul I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore not after that. I really needed that and I am so damn glad you did that for me. To answer your first question yes I loved it it was more than good for me." She kissed me before continuing. "And Paul I would love to try to be more than friends now. I know you will be there for me no matter what, you proved that by being here when I needed you the most. So if you still want to be with me then hell yes I want to be with you."

"Hell yes of course I want to be with you more than ever girl your crazy if you think I wouldn't want to."

With that said we crashed our lips back against each other's once again. I was the first to pull away from her I couldn't help but to keep smiling at her.

"What's got you smiling so big huh?" She asked me.

"You." I said as I rolled us over pulling her on top of me.

"Oh really, and why is that?" She asked me.

"Because you just made me the happiest man on the face of this planet."

"Well actually Paul you have one thing wrong with that."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"You are not a man." She giggled.

"Excuse me? I am pretty damn sure I am all man baby, would you like me to show you how much of a man I am for you again?" I asked her as I thrust my hips up to her.

"No see your still wrong there you are not all man." She said as she leaned down to my ear. "You my dear are also one hot and sexy wolf." She said placing a kiss just below my ear.

"Yep you got that right I am pretty damn sexy aren't I and being a wolf is just one of the perks."

She placed another kiss on my lips then got up off of me and stood by the bed. "Hey where did you throw my shirt at?"

"I have no idea sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled another shirt out of one of the drawers. After she pulled it on she walked to the door and looked over her shoulder at me. "Come on I'm going to make something to eat and if I'm hungry I know you are too."

I got up and followed her out the door I told her I would meet her downstairs after I used the restroom.

Walking into the kitchen I watched Bella for a moment standing at the counter making us something to eat. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What you making?" I asked her as I moved her hair back behind her shoulder and placed a kiss against her neck.

"I'm just making us some sandwiches and chip."

Once she was finished I released my hold on her and grabbed one of the plates that I assumed was mine since it had four sandwiches stacked on it. We walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

After eating the sandwiches I helped her clean up and we went into the living room to watch some t.v. we started talking about Jared's party tomorrow night and everything that we were going to be doing.

The sun had started to set I didn't even realize it was so late already. I knew her dad was going to be home soon and if he seen me here with her in nothing but shorts I'm not sure he would be too happy.

"Bella I better get going before your dad gets here."

"Yeah I guess you should."

She stood up with me and walked me to the door. I turned her to me as we reached the door and gave her one last long and heated kiss. I pulled away grinning at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." I told her.

"Okay I can't wait to go to the party and I can't wait to be in your arms again. Thank you for being here for me Paul." She said

I gave her one more peck on the lips and released my hold on her. I walked away and headed to the tree line. I phased as soon as I hit the trees. I was so lost in thoughts about what just happened between us I forgot to take my shorts off. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow night or any night after that.

"_Woah Paul so I'm assuming she was alright when you got there and apparently your more than friends huh."_ Shit I forgot Sam was on patrol when I came to see Bella.

"_Yeah everything is good now, and yes we are no longer just friends. I'm going to head home now I'll see you tomorrow."_

I wasn't going to see him until Jared's party since I had to patrol the early morning shift. I made it back home and went to my room. I definitely could not wait to have her in my arms again.


	12. Chapter 11

Charlie walked in the front door about a half an hour after Paul left. We ate dinner in silence, I assumed Charlie was just tired from work. After dinner dad went to watch some game that was on tv tonight while I cleaned up. As I walked in the living room I seen dad slumped over in his recliner with the tv blasting. How he could sleep with it that loud was beyond me. I grabbed the remote off the arm of the chair and turned it off. I wasn't sure if I should wake him up so he could go to bed or not. Taking one last look at him I decided to just leave him since he looked so comfortable and I just grabbed the duvet from off the back of the sofa to cover him with.

Turning to walk away I shut the light off and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I went to change into my pajama's but decided I wanted to take a shower first. I grabbed my robe from off the back of the door and headed for the bathroom. I could still hear dad snoring loudly from downstairs right before I stepped into the bathroom. I hung my robe on the hook on the back of the door than walked to the shower and turned the hot water on. I decided to brush my teeth real quick while I waited for it to heat up. It didn't take too long for the bathroom to start filling with the steam from the hot water. So I adjusted the temperature of the water than stripped out of my clothes. I tossed them into the clothes basket before I hopped into the shower. The hot water cascading down my back and over my legs felt almost as good as Paul's hands did. Just thinking about what we did before Charlie showed up got my heart racing and I started to feel that familiar ache between my thighs. Ugh. No, I'm not going to do it. Shaking my head I finished with my shower and got out. I put my robe on and tied it before going back to my room.

As I walked out of the bathroom I ran straight into Charlie. "Oh, sorry kid."

"Its okay dad. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to go to bed, you just looked so comfortable."

"That's alright Bells, guess I was more tired than I thought. Oh, what time are you leaving for Jared's party?"

"Probably around five or six." I told him.

"Oh, alright I won't be here when you leave so remember curfew is midnight."

"Midnight? Wow, okay thank you dad. I'll leave something for you to eat in the fridge you-"

"Nah don't worry about it I'll order something up." He said cutting me off. "Alright kiddo I'm going to bed I'm exhausted. Have fun tomorrow night." He said yawning.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to bed too, and I will try having fun."

"Night Bells." He said right before kissing me on the forehead.

"Night dad." I said as he walked into his room and shut the door.

I turned and walked into my room. As I entered my room and shut the door behind me I felt a slight breeze coming from the window. Nobody was in my room and I thought I had the window shut. Walking cautiously over to the window I pulled my sheer curtain to the side. Sitting in the window seal was a note with a white lilly on top of it. I smiled while picking the flower and note up. The lilly smelt amazing. I opened the note up but didn't recognize the handwriting on the outside that had my name on it. I opened it up and read it.

My Bella,

I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I miss you already. Thank you for earlier.

Sorry I didn't stay to give you this in person. I heard you talking to Charlie when I climbed up

to your window. I don't think I could handle seeing you fresh out of the shower without wanting

to take you right there. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't have wanted to hear you yelling my name out.

Paul

I couldn't stop the smile that presented itself on my face the second I finshed reading his note. Closing my window and locking it, I walked to my dresser and layed the note on top of it while placing the flower in a book so it would dry out and I could keep it forever.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas to put on. Once I was ready I turned my light off and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Charlie shutting the front door. Not able to go back to sleep I decided to get out of bed and kill some time until I was to leave to the party. I made my bed then went downstairs to get myself something for breakfast. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit my nose as soon as I walked down stairs . I grabbed myself a cup and decided to eat a bowl of cereal. Finishing my cereal and coffee rather quickly, I walked to the sink and washed mine and Charlie's dishes. Once that was finished I went and gathered the dirty clothes from upstairs and brought it all down stairs to the laundry room. I through a load in than went to gather the trash from the bathroom, mine and Charlie's rooms. I put all the smaller trash bags into the kitchen bag. Slipping my slippers on as I walked out the front door to take the trash out I tripped on the rug by the door. I continued walking out the door and down the front steps. I placed the bag in the trash can before dragging it to the end of the driveway. Back in the house I grabbed some cleaning supples and headed back to the bathroom to clean it, not that it was that dirty anyways. After cleaning the bathroom I vaccumed all the rooms upstairs. I dusted and vaccumed down stairs. I hadn't realized how much time passed until my stomache growled. I looked up at the clock and couldn't believe it was already two o'clock.

I put all the cleaning supplies away, then went and put the load of clothes that I spaced out I put in to get washed into the dryer. After putting another load in to get washed I headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready . My stomache growled again before I even reached the stairs. I ignored it deciding to eat once I got to the party where I knew more than enough food was going to be. I wasn't sure what to wear at first but finally chose to wear a pair of dark washed skinny jeans paired with black boots that reached my knee. For my shirt I chose to wear a form fitting deep cut pink tunic. I took a quick shower and got ready as fast as I could. I decided on curling my hair for a change. Once I was finished getting ready I looked at the clock it read 2:45. I had perfect amount of time to just wait and relax now. Heading down stairs I decided I would make a quick dessert since I had the time, besides I didn't want to just show up empty handed.

Looking in the cabinets I pulled out a premade pie crust and got the things out to make a cheesecake. Once made I drizzled chocolate and caramel over the top of it. I placed it into the refridgerator to stay cool until it was time to go. I went into the living room to watch some television while I waited to go. Not even 10 minutes passed before I got back up. I was just too anxious and a little nervous for tonight. To try to kill time I got the clothes out of the dryer and folded them I put the wet clothes in to dry. I took the folded clothes upstairs to put away in the rightful places. I was feeling a little tired so I decided to take a little nap.

I woke up frantic, I had intended on taking a little nap, but looking out my bedroom window I seen the sun was almost fully set . Looking over to my alarm clock I seen it was already six fourty five. I jumped off my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Luckily my hair still looked decent, so I just brushed my teeth. After brushing I put on a little make up just some eye shadow, mascara and some lipgloss. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed the pie out of the fridge. I left a note for Charlie and placed it on the coffee table where I knew he would see it.

The drive to La Push took longer than I wished my truck was just so slow. By the time I reached the road to the Uley's house where the party was going to be it was already seven twenty. I thought this was just a small party for the pack and just a few other people. I guess not though because there were several cars parked out front. There was music blaring out of the open windows of the house. I got out of the truck pie in hand and walked to the door. I was going to knock but I knew nobody would hear over the music. I let myself in and weaved my way through the crowds of people. As I made my way through to the kitchen I didn't notice Paul anywhere. Entering the kitchen I found most the guys sitting around the table and Paul. He was in the corner dancing, some girl with long brown hair hanging on him. He didn't even notice me walk in the room. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, and I wouldn't have had it not been for someone waving their hand in front of my face. I looked to my right and that's when I seen Jake with his big smile in place.

"Bella, its about time you snapped out of it." He said jokingly.

I didn't answer him with my voice I just smiled. I went to walk away from him and put the pie on the counter where there was other dessert piled up. As I placed it down I jumped when I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind. I knew it was Paul and I would have been happy with that moment. But seeing him dancing with another girl kind of hurt. I wasn't sure what to think exactly. I pushed his arms away and turned to walk away. I needed to get outside and get some air. Before I could even take one step he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Did he seriously just ask me that. I was going to reply when I heard an extremely whiny voice.

"Paul, why did you leave me by myself when we were dancing?" I turned around in time to see the girl running her hand up his chest.

I don't know what got over me in that moment, but next thing I knew I turned completely around and walked closer to Paul. His dark eyes were just staring at me. I ran both my hands up his muscular chest and up around his neck. I felt his hands around my waist as I pulled his face down to me. I felt him smile against my lips right before he pressed them to mine. I ran my tongue along his top lip then the bottom, he gasped and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced along massaging eachothers. I completely forgot we were in a house full of people until I heard one of the guys whistle and yelling out.

"Damn Bella! You two need to get a room." That was Quil of course.

I started pulling my tongue out of his mouth only to have him suck it back in. I smiled against his lips once he released it. I bit his bottom lip as I pulled away. I opened my eyes up at the same time as Paul, he had a lustful look in his eyes. Our moment was interrupted by the annoying girl.

"Ugh really Paul. Whatever!" She screeched before she turned and walked away and right out the back door.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing when she was gone. Paul joined in my laughter.

"Damn babe that was hot, you know I was just dancing with her I wouldn't have but she wouldn't stop bugging me. I figured if I danced once she would leave me alone." He told me.

"Paul. It's okay, you don't have to explain anything." I told him as I placed a kiss on his lips.

I pulled away and that's when I noticed him checking me out. His eyes were roaming over my body as his hands ran down my back and caressed my butt.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look in them boots?" He whispered in my ear, as if the other wolves in the room couldn't hear.

"He's right Bella you look hot girl." Leave it to Quil to say something. "You know you can come over here with me and I'll show you how a man would appreciate someone as hot as you."

The second he finished that sentence Paul whipped his head toward him. Quil smirking, blew a kiss and winked at me right before he jumped out of the chair and ran out the door with Paul on his tail. Well serves him right. I shook my head smiling as the two of them ran around the back yard wrestling. Paul had him pinned to the ground.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry I give I give." Quil begged as Paul tightened his hold on him.

"Good, don't let me hear you say it again." Paul said releasing him.

Quil jumped up and as he was running away from Paul he looked toward me and winked again. Paul was about to chase him again before I called him over.

"Paul, just leave him he's an idiot."

He walked toward me mumbling something about a stupid moronic pup. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head against my neck.

**A/N I AM SOO SOO SOOO SOO SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS. I KNOW I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I HAVE UPDATED MY STORY. MY LIFE HAS BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY SINCE I LAST UPDATED. MY DAUGHTER IS NOW A VERY ACTIVE 1 ½ YEAR OLD. AND IN APRIL OF LAST YEAR WE GOT A LITTLE SURPISE WHEN WE FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT AGAIN. I HAD BABY NUMBER FIVE, OUR 4****TH**** BOY ON DECEMBER 14. TODAY I WAS OUT OF MY VERY LONG WRITERS BLOCK AND INSPIRED TO WRITE. I KNOW THIS ISN'T AS LONG AS SOME MIGHT HAVE HOPED FOR. MORE OF THE PARTY SCENE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FUN HAPPENING AND SOME DRINKING. AGAIN I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WON'T MAKE ANY PROMISES AS TO WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. BUT I PROMISE IT WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS LAST TIME.**

**XOX TANJA**


End file.
